Heart Out
by AquaRhapsody22
Summary: This is a take on the relationship between Minako and Kunzite. After an encounter with the Goddess of Love, General Kunzite of the Shitennou begins to question his orders. How do the two handle the things they find out?
1. Introduction

Hello!

This is my take on the relationship of Minako & Kunzite. If any of you watch Sailor Moon Crystal, this takes place starting with the first encounter of Kunzite and Minako near the end of Act 8. Just a heads up, that's where I'm starting from and as you read on in my story (if you choose to), it'll go in a different direction. I use that particular scene as a start point for my version of their story.

Chapters will be updated weekly. If any of you have kept up with my first work (A Little Bit of Forever) then you know that I update almost daily, but in this case, it'll be more spread out. This is due to me wanting to write longer chapters to really capture the essence of each character so yeah. Hope you enjoy!

Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"I'm here, Kunzite!" The voice of the Goddess of Love called out.

"So, you're finally here, Princess. Where is the Legendary Silver Crystal?" The man with silver hair floating in midair all high and mighty responded.

"I will never give it to you! Turn the city back to normal!" Sailor Venus demanded in a pleading tone.

"In that case… I will make you surrender by force!" General Kunzite snapped back. He couldn't help his hasty reaction in anyway but through force. It was very rare for any being to oppose him. He was the strongest of the Shitennou and the most powerful. Although this girl before him seems foolish to not submit to his commands, very deep down he had some admiration for her.

"Crescent Boomerang!" The golden haired Sailor Scout spoke out loud, tossing her crescent moon-shaped object at him, which he responded with an offensive blast that pressed her back almost past the edge of the tower. Luckily, her arms blocked the attack from any actual damage.

"You can't protect anything, not the Silver Millennium or the Earth itself." The general commented.

"Please, don't do this, Kunzite. Your true self is…" Her words caught him by surprise. He was under the impression that she was ready to battle him. However, she was halted by something and he noticed this. He wondered what she was going to say next until a shrill, spine-tingling voice took hold of him.

"What are you doing, Kunzite? Hurry and finish Sailor V!" Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom yelled as she began to descend from the dark, gloomy sky. Kunzite didn't know what took over him, but as much as he wanted to hear out the rest of what Sailor Venus had to say, he did as he was ordered.

"Perish with the other humans!" He said, feeling somewhat guilty inside. He put his palm out and was about to blast her once more until Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice called out, stopping him from doing so.

Along with her, the other Sailor Scouts arrived to her aid as well. He watched as Sailor Venus tried to get them to leave for their safety but all refused to, wanting to lend her their help. They all took their responsibility of protecting the Moon Princess quite seriously. When they all agreed to work together, no matter the risks and expressed their bonds of friendship and trust for one another, General Kunzite felt a pang of fear inside him, making him realize the odds of his victory fall in their favor. One by one, they unleashed their attacks, spewing blasts of fire, thunder, and water at him. One by one, he retaliated with his blasts of attacks. Suddenly, Sailor Moon went flying off the edge and he thought there'd be one less to worry about. As he was about to release another attack on the remaining four Sailor Scouts, he saw Sailor Moon jump in front of the beam, but she was not affected for Tuxedo Mask intercepted the blow just in time to save her life. Kunzite had no idea where he came from and was speechless of his noble act.

As a result of what just happened, a loud cry of guilt, sorrow, and plea escaped Sailor Moon. Kunzite was aware of the feelings shared by the two as seen when he would watch his other comrades fail at trying to locate the Silver Crystal, but as much as he wanted to apologize for his action, he had to maintain his stone-like appearance for he was being watched by Queen Beryl.

Suddenly, when a tear of sorrow from the girl fell from her cheek and was about to land on her beloved, a bright, blinding light radiated from the tear. It formed into the Legendary Silver Crystal! At last, he has found it. Not only that but, Sailor Moon transformed into the actual Moon Princess as well! He was befuddled by this, since he was under the impression that Sailor Venus was the Moon Princess. It was before long that Queen Beryl ordered him to snatch the injured man and bring him back to their headquarters.

As he did this, he got one last look at all of them. The Moon Princess wallowing in her tears. The Sailor Scouts were all trying to protect themselves from Queen Beryl's force as they made their getaway. Sailor Venus was the last one to be seen by Kunzite before the portal closed, making them safe for now.

"Kunzite, bring him to the energy room. I have something planned for Prince Endymion," the woman ordered and Kunzite did as he was told. On the walk to the room, he couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity around this man. He's only seen him aid the Sailor Scouts in their battles and has never met him face to face. He couldn't shake this feeling that came over him.

Kunzite arrived in the energy room and placed Tuxedo Mask's body on the stone table. Jadeite and Zoisite were already in the room. The three men stood around the body of Tuxedo Mask. All deep in thought, until Jadeite was the first to break the silence.

"Why is he here?"

"Queen Beryl brought him back with us after our battle with the scouts." Kunzite replied.

"Is it just me, but does anyone feel something strange by being around him?" Zoisite asked.

"No, I felt something when I brought him in here."

"You of all people should feel his presence different from the rest of us, Zoisite. He was the one who almost took your jaw off." Jadeite casually brought up. Zoisite gave him a threatening stare.

"Not what I meant, Jadeite." Zoisite retorted.

"Enough. Stop acting like fools," Kunzite intervened. "The feeling I get from this man is one I get from you two and Nephrite. A sense of familiarity."

"I don't know why Queen Beryl brought him back here. He could wake up any moment. He's an ally of the Sailor Scouts." Nephrite stated as he entered the room. A stern look hung on his face.

"I also question this action of hers, but we are to serve her. She is the one who brought us all here. She was the one who liberated us from our former oppressor so long ago." Kunzite defended.

"Of course, you'd be the one so passive towards her decision, because it was you who was always took orders down right to the letter," Zoisite spoke out. Kunzite was shocked at Zoisite's words. He thought it was right of him to serve Queen Beryl. It was because of her why they're all together. He began to question his own thoughts.

"Kunzite, does it even make you curious that we are doing all this to take something that brings good and giving it to someone who only wants to bad with it?" Nephrite said to Kunzite. He was talking about the Silver Crystal. Kunzite took notice to his words. It was true. Were they really doing the right thing? He was starting to get confused. He and his men were not always like this. He tried to recall what kind of people they used to be but he couldn't recall anything to prove his claims. Suddenly, his mind wandered to Sailor Venus. I was still hung up on what she was going to say next until Beryl intervened. He began to sense some uneasiness but couldn't really put his finger on what was making him feel this way.

Kunzite channeled his powers to Tuxedo Mask, who was still on the table. The energy they gathered was going to him, repairing any damage to him. Color came back to his complexion instead of the white, ghost-like paleness he wore moments ago.

Strangely, the more he was around this man he swore he's never met in life, the more he feels this powerful bond forming between him. As much as he would like to question this thought, he wanted to find out more as what it is he's actually feeling. He decided to leave the room and venture out on his own to gather his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

On his way out of the dark palace, Kunzite was stopped by Queen Beryl. She asked him what the status of Prince Endymion's condition was. He told her that there was nothing yet for he was still unconscious. She dismissed him and proceeded on his path out of there. He began to grow curious for her constant status updates concerning the ally of the Sailor Scouts. Brushing off the stressful thoughts, he found himself finally outside the castle.

He looked around him to make sure that he wasn't being spied on nor followed by anyone and opened a portal that transported him in an alley in the streets of Tokyo. Casting some of his powers on himself, he was changed out of his uniform and into civilian clothing in order to blend in with the humans around him. As he walked along the streets, he stopped and looked at his appearance in the reflection of a window. He wore a white button-up shirt, a blue striped necktie, gray pants, black shoes, and a dark gray jacket. He felt really comfortable in his attire, because it looked similar to his uniform.

Kunzite walked around and noticed something odd. Whenever he passed females, they would stare at him. Then, the ones that were amongst friends would make murmurs to each other. This triggered his curiosity yet annoyed him at the same time. He didn't like attention being drawn to himself, so he wandered around the city and found himself some peace and isolation in a nearby park. It was late at night, meaning that the park would be empty.

He walked down a path towards the central fountain in the middle of the park. As he walked, he stared up at the moonlit sky. Its luminescence radiated so brightly. The moon looked as if it was in close proximity to him. As soon as he reached the fountain, he took a seat on the edge with his head tilted up, still gazing at the stars.

He felt at peace for the moment, and understood why Nephrite was so intrigued at the stars. In fact, there was something else in the sky that drew his attention. It was golden like the moon but had a truer, more golden radiance to it. It hung in the distance behind the moon. This puzzled the man. As he stared at it, he felt something was drawing to him.

The sound of footsteps approached him. He looked up to see a girl with glowing, golden hair. She didn't seem to take a notice of him for she was also mesmerized by the same figure in the sky. She took a seat on the other side of the fountain. Kunzite didn't know what came over him, but before he could stop himself, he was already heading towards the direction of the girl. As he neared her, he thought of what he was going to say to her.

"Hi," he began. "I was wondering if you knew what that was in the sky."

"Hello, well, it's the planet Venus. Tonight is one of the very few nights where it is going to be visible for a while." Her soft, angelic voice replied. Kunzite was entranced by the soothing tone she spoke in.

"Oh okay. Thank you. I am Kaitou," he bowed to her. The girl's face blushed a little.

"Nice to meet you, Kaitou. I am Minako."

"The pleasure is all mine. May I ask why you are out here so late?"

"I was on the way home for a friend's house. What about you?" Kunzite took a seat next to her.

"I had troubles on my mind and felt a need to get some fresh air." He looked over to her and saw her tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

"What kind of troubles? If you don't mind me intruding." He was taken off guard by her question. Here, he was trying to be alone for a while but instead he found himself sharing problems with a completely beautiful stranger.

"That's fine. I don't mind sharing. I'm just having trouble finding out what is right or wrong anymore." Kunzite didn't know why he was telling all this to her, someone he doesn't even know. He saw her look up at him.

"That's any easy one to solve." She chirped.

"Really?" He was puzzled by her remark.

"Yeah. If the thing that you're doing doesn't sit right in your gut and makes you have to second guess what you did, then it wasn't the right thing to do in the first place." She casually told him. Kunzite felt a realization in her words and believed everything he told her. It's like the feeling of trust, rained upon him and in this girl he had just met.

"I've never thought of that before. That's really helpful. Thanks, Minako." He said in a sincere tone.

"You're welcome, Kaitou," she got up from her seat. "I really have to get going. It's getting really late. I hope you figure out your troubles. Goodbye." She proceeded off waving and running.

Kunzite was still seated. He didn't even get to say bye to her. The way she left him had him feeling some type of way, like he had to cross paths with her again… soon. Instead of heading back to the dark castle, he decided to stay there a bit longer and continue to look up at the sky. Venus had disappeared from sight so only stars and the moon were scattered across the night sky, like paint on a canvas.

"Minako… I hope to see you again real soon. I'm sure of it." He whispered to himself, before taking his jacket and proceeding down the path to the rest of the park in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Minako took the long way home, because she had so much on her mind.<p>

Finally, after searching for the other sailor scout for weeks, she's found them and also recovered more memories of her past life. She discovered she was the leader of the Sailor Scouts, who were the personal guards for Princess Serenity. In her past life, she lived on the moon with Princess Serenity and the others in peace and harmony… until evil forces arose and destroyed the moon kingdom. Unfortunately, that's only a sum of everything she could remember. She wasn't satisfied with this. She wanted to know more. In frustration, she dismissed her thoughts on the subject.

She recalled her encounter with Kaitou just moments earlier. She had noticed him from afar but didn't look like he wanted to be approached. That's why she sat on the other side of the fountain. She wanted a place to rest momentarily, because she was overwhelmed with all of the memories that were flowing back to her. He startled her upon his approach. She did not expect someone like him, so dashing, gorgeous, and mysterious, to come up and talk to her. It was a nice change of things, as she would always be the one to come up to guys first.

At that moment, she felt her stomach fluttering the more she thought about Kaitou. She thought about how much she wanted to see him. It was like talking to him made her forget her problems, even if it was to help him solve his problems. In many ways, she felt like she was being drawn to him. Almost like she's met him before.

Minako finally made it home. She went up to her room to and changed into a pair of pajamas. Artemis wasn't home yet. She assumed that he was with Luna still. Ever since she met up with the others, he's been spending a lot of time with her. She was deciding whether or not to wait up for him or to just go ahead and go to sleep. After looking at her clock seeing that it was almost midnight, she decided to get some rest, because she had school the next day.

That night she had a very vivid dream.

In Minako's dream, she just came out of a portal and the view of a lush, green field with red roses opened up to her view, dressed in her Sailor Venus uniform. She was looking for Princess Serenity for she was seen venturing down to Earth. It puzzled Minako why she kept doing this, so she decided to find out for herself. As she wandered around in search for her, she came across a man sitting underneath an enormous tree. He was dressed in a gray uniform and had a cape attached to the shoulders of it. He was reading from a fancy-looking book with a deep red and gold binding. She found herself captivated by this man with a fair and flawless complexion, hair that was rather lengthy past his shoulders as white as the clouds in the blue sky above, and a hidden masculine frame that was visible even though he was seated on the ground.

He looked up to find her staring at him. He got up from his seated position and brushed off some of the dirt on his attire. As he moved his face up to meet hers, she could feel her face heat up.

"Greetings, fair lady." He bowed to her.

"Hello," Minako felt her words getting twisted before they left her mouth, "I am Sailor Venus, the head of Princess Serenity's personal protectors. I saw that she had left the moon to come here. May I ask if you've seen her?"

"In fact, I have, Sailor Venus," he responded in a formal tone.

"Could you please lead me to her? We must be returning to the moon before her mother is aware of her absence, sir…"

"…Kunzite. General Kunzite. I already knew who you were." He responded.

"Oh do you now, general? And how would you know of someone like me?"

"Well, as the head general of Prince Endymion's royal guard, it is my job to know of everyone who is or may be in the presence of his greatness."

"Well, I can assure you, general, that I pose no threat to your prince as I am here for the retrieval of my princess." She remarked at him. He gave her a look of surprise, obviously stunned by her boldness.

"Sailor Venus, would you like to come with me and look for your princess?" He bent his arm for her to grab and they were off.

Suddenly, Minako woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and a yelling Artemis. In a burst of panic, she got ready and headed to school. Where she ran into a familiar face that she very much expected to see again.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

As Minako rushed to school, she did not even have time to think about her dream. Like most dreams, it is fact that no one completely remembers their dreams (only bits and pieces) unless they've had the same reoccurring dream. She didn't even have time to properly secure her signature red bow in her hair. In her hands were her lunch and book bag and in her mouth was the ribbon that she'd later put in her hair.

As she ran, she turned the corner running into a large figure that propelled her back. She looked up rubbing her nose to see, Kaitou. He was wearing similar clothing as last night, except his hair was in a ponytail. He was also wearing what she assumed were his reading glasses. His gray eyes were staring right at her, piercing into her soul.

"Good morning, Minako. Where are you in a rush to?" He asked, holding in a chuckle.

"Sorry, sorry, Kaitou! I am…" her voice trailed as her thoughts trailed off as well.

"… going to school? I'm assuming."

"Yeah… school. What about you? Aren't you supposed to be in school too? Or do you not have classes today? Must explain why you aren't in a uniform." Minako didn't realize that she was rambling until she heard Kaitou laughing adorably at her.

"You're amusing, Minako. I am really glad that I ran into you. This has truly been a wonderful morning." She couldn't help but smile at his words. He picked up her book bag and ribbon that fell to the floor and walked behind her. She was curious as to what he was doing behind her and until she looked on the ground and saw his shadow tying the bow into her hair. She wondered how he knew exactly where to tie it. When he was done, he walked into her front view and smiled. "There you go. Come on, Minako. Let's get you to school."

As they walked together, he still had her book bag in his hand, slung over his shoulder. It was quiet for a little. Minako didn't mind but she just didn't know what exactly to say to him so she decided to ask him things about himself.

"So Kaitou, why aren't you in school right now?" He grew nervous.

"There… was no school schedule for today."

"Oh. What school do you go to? I wish I didn't have school today either."

"I don't know if you've heard of it. It's – "

"The high school, huh? Because you don't look like a junior high student." He felt relief.

"Ummm… yeah. The high school. I'm in high school." Minako began to feel a bit nervous. She couldn't imagine herself talking to an exceedingly handsome high school student when she herself was still in junior high. She looked ahead and saw she was almost nearing her school. Her stomach began to rumble really loudly.

"Sorry," she spoke.

"Minako, did you eat breakfast?" He asked her with concerned eyes.

"No. I woke up late." She replied looking down.

"Well, I saw this nice café before you ran into me. If you want to go eat before you go to school?" He asked in a hopeful tone. Minako was surprised by his offer. She couldn't believe that he was asking her to breakfast.

"Sure. I'd really like that." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Good, because I wasn't going to accept 'no' for an answer." He smiled cockily at her and she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

At the café, Minako ordered herself a short stack of pancakes with a side of eggs and bacon. Kaitou ordered himself a cup of coffee and a pastry. Minako felt a little embarrassed for ordering more than him but she was hungry. They sat at a table outside since it was such nice weather with a fair breeze that blew in every now and then.

As Kaitou talked to her, he noticed how she resembled someone that he once knew. Her voice, her smile, and how her eyes lit up whenever she talked about something she was excited about. He was getting lost in her. He began to wish how she wouldn't go to school and they could just stay there while she talked and he admired her from across the table. Unfortunately, it came time to bring her to school. She couldn't miss the whole day.

As Minako got up from her seat and looked at Kaitou, something clicked in her head. The way he got up and the light of the sun rays shined down, hitting him in the right direction, made her realize who he resembled. His figure blocked the sun from blinding her. As she got a better look at him, everything about him was familiar to her. He looked like… General Kunzite. She was shocked but concealed it from him. She grew confused about the fact that the guy she was having a wonderful time with is the same one who tried to blast her off the tower last night. She had to think of a way to get away from him.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yeah… I think I better hurry though. You don't need to walk me." She insisted.

"Oh. Well, it was nice having breakfast with you and seeing you this morning," he replied in confusion to what she said. He didn't want to part with her yet.

"Yes, thank you. I got to get going. Bye, Kun – Kaitou!" She almost slipped.

As Kunzite watched her run from him, the way her golden hair swayed back and forth brought a feeling of familiarity upon him. He felt like he was being hit with déjà vu.

"Kunzite, where are you? Return here as soon as you can. We have something to discuss with you." Nephrite called to him telepathically. Kunzite stuck his hands into his pockets, let out a sigh, and headed back to the dark castle. At the same time, he wondered what Minako was up to.

Back at the dark castle, Kunzite was dressed in his uniform and met with the other generals. They were in the room where Tuxedo Mask was in again. The rest of the men seemed like they were talking about something important before he walked in.

"There you are Kunzite. Where have you been all this time?" Jadeite asked.

"I was out looking for the princess. I followed a few leads." He lied.

"And have you found her?" Nephrite jumped in.

"No. Nothing to report back on."

"Interesting. Maybe if you weren't busy wasting your time with some blonde school girl you would've." Nephrite commented.

"Don't talk to me like that, Nephrite. Were you spying on me?" Kunzite growled.

"Of course I was. Now, let's inform about the things we all talked about earlier." Nephrite said to Jadeite and Zoisite.

"We think that Queen Beryl is hiding something. Something bigger than what it is she has trying to do. I have been feeling wrong about the things she has us do," Jadeite spoke. Everyone sympathized with what he said for a while but none of which felt the need to say thing about their feelings for their tasks.

"Have the rest of you noticed how she spends a lot of time in that chamber in the catacombs of this castle?" Zoisite questioned the others.

"I have. Is she there right now?" Kunzite replied.

"Yes, I saw her walking down there not too long ago."

"Men, let's go down there and figure out what she's up to," Nephrite initiated. The four men found the door to the passage and followed it down. They caught up with Queen Beryl without being noticed and took cover trying to figure out what she was up to.

"I never knew there was a deep path down here," said Jadeite.

"Where does it lead?" Nephrite asked. Queen Beryl made her way to large doors and entered them.

"What are those doors?" Zoisite questioned.

"Just be quiet and follow me," Kunzite instructed the others. They proceeded to the doors as well, which were still opened so they hid behind one. In the room, they all saw this large, purple force radiate from what it was contained in.

"That's our Great Ruler…?" Zoisite puzzled.

"She has materialized that much? What's that mark on her forehead?" Nephrite retorted. On the being's forehead was a reddish, pink cross. Its eyes were a luminous blue and held a sinister smile on its face. They all listened in at the conversation between it and Queen Beryl.

"Queen Metalia," Queen Beryl began, "we have concluded that the Legendary Silver Crystal that was absorbed by Tuxedo Mask has indeed vanished. There is no sign of it."

"Then get rid of him. The Legendary Silver Crystal must be with the Princess." Queen Metalia replied.

"There is still an opportunity to use Tuxedo Mask. Please leave him to me."

"Queen Beryl, we still need more energy to take over this world. Now that the Princess has completely awakened, there's not a moment to lose."

"I will settle this soon before my subordinates, the Four Kings, regain their lost memories…"

Suddenly, a force of light was emitting from each of the men's foreheads. Each with a jewel of a different color. None knew of what was happening to them. Before they knew it, they were sharing the same memory.

In a vibrantly colored and decorated room, the four men stood in arrangement all similarly dressed in a uniform that Kunzite wore, lifting upward firmly.

"Jadeite, the Knight of patience and harmony."

"Nephrite, the Knight of intelligence and comfort."

"Zoisite, the Knight of purification and healing."

"Kunzite, the Knight of purity and affection. We will protect you, Master, even if it costs us our lives." They were all speaking to the same man who stood before them.

"I'm counting on you. For our peace and prosperity." The man spoke.

"Is this our memories?" questioned Zoisite.

"We were the Knights who served our master, the Prince of Earth, Endymion." Nephrite declared.

"We were born on Earth again to find our master," Jadeite stated.

"But we fell for her schemes before we could regain our memories." Kunzite spoke in realization.

"So you remembered it all…" Queen Beryl spoke.

"Queen Beryl. What's the meaning of this?" Kunzite demanded.

"Did you use us?" Zoisite did the same.

"That's right," the evil, manipulating queen confessed without hesitation. "You are all merely disposable pawns to obtain my goal."

Kunzite clenched his fist, declared "Curse you!" and lunged at her with the others following his lead. Queen Beryl twirled her staff in the air and struck it to the ground, letting out a dark energy that rendered the four men defenseless against. All let out a scream of pain.

"I'm not finished with all of you yet," she declared. "Until the day we build the Dark Kingdom and make this planet my very own."

"Stop!" Kunzite winced in pain, "That's not what we were reborned for!"

"Dispose of the Princess and the Sailor Guardians, then take the Legendary Silver Crystal." She ordered the men. They submit and stood up straight. Their jewels on their foreheads turned dark and the color of their eyes radiated a crimson red.

"As you wish," Kunzite said.

* * *

><p>Minako was with the others in the control room under the Crown Arcade. There have been readings in regards to the movement of the Earth's crust recently. Minako thought of Kaitou. She had been pondering the idea of him actually being Kunzite all day. She hasn't told anyone about her thoughts yet. Interrupting her thinking, alerts appeared on the computer screen showing that the town has been covered in ice. Her and the others transformed into the Sailor Scouts and headed to the source of unexpected winter.<p>

When they arrived, she saw Kunzite and the others mid-air protected by a green force field.

"I will turn Tokyo into an icy desert!" Kunzite cackled.

"Kunzite!"

"You are late, Princess." He replied to Sailor Moon.

"Are you trying to turn Tokyo into the North Pole?"

"Indeed, so that our Great Ruler can revive at any time." He replied.

Sailor Moon began to ask questions about Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Venus was still trying to decipher if her claims were true or not. As she looked up at Kunzite and tried to feel the same connection with him that she felt with Kaitou, nothing sufficed. I caught a look in his eye. He must have figured out that she is wearing the Silver Crystal around her neck. Kunzite launched an orb of energy at Sailor Moon. Instinctively, the others and I jumped in front of her and deflected it.

"Everyone! Protect the Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal!" Minako ordered. They each took on a knight of our own, leaving them distracted so Sailor Moon remained in safety for the time being.

Sailor Mars against Jadeite; Sailor Mercury against Zoisite; Sailor Jupiter against Nephrite. Minako was running and Kunzite was chasing after. He levitated more orbs from his hand and tossed them at her. Venus ran up the side of a building and called out to Kunzite as she hovered in mid-air.

"Kunzite, stop! Return to how you used to be!" The words escaped her mouth. At that moment she came to terms and decided that Kaitou was Kunzite. A fragment of her memory clicked in her head and realized she was true. The other scouts were caught off guard by her remark to Kunzite. "Everyone! They are not out enemies. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite… They were the brave knights wo served Prince Endymion!" Simultaneously, they all recalled the same memory. In a grass field near a tree, the scouts all stood across from their respected male counterparts.

"That's right… We met before in our past lives," Sailor Mercury stated, coming back to reality.

"One day, when the Princess wet to Earth to see Endymion, we followed her," said Sailor Mars.

"And we were fascinated by the beauty of the Earth," Sailor Jupiter commented.

"Then we fell in love," Sailor Venus spoke out. The four knights were still under Queen Beryl's spell and launched an electrical beam to them. Sailor Venus did not want to fight Kunzite so she let her fighting stance down, bringing her hands to her sides. She knew what came next.

"No… I can't fight with them," Sailor Mars cried out.

"This is too cruel!" Sailor Jupiter screamed in agony.

"Please, remember who you were!" Sailor Mercury pleaded.

"They are under my control," Queen Beryl cackled. "Sailor Guardians, you shall be killed by the men you used to love!" The scouts fell to their knees while still being electrocuted. All of a sudden, the pain of the shocking stopped because of Sailor Moon, but to Sailor Venus, nothing hurt more than feeling betrayal.

"How dare you attack girls in love?" Sailor Moon questioned. Sailor Venus turned around to face Sailor Moon to get her to stop. "The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Justice and Love, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Princess, I will kill you first, then!" Kunzite shouted.

After the twirl of her moon stick, Sailor Moon was enclosed in yellow gold energy and launched into the air where she stopped the icy coldness created. Sailor Venus and the others got to their feet.

"Everyone, we are proud Sailor Guardians who fight for the Princess!" She stated.

"Right, we can't be daunted here!" Jupiter agreed.

"We shouldn't always be protected by Usagi-chan!" Sailor Mercury declared.

"Let's combine our powers and blow away the evil enemy," Sailor Mars initiated. The scouts held their palms outreached forward channeling their energy into Sailor Planet attack. Sailor Venus pleaded for them to wake up, but deep down she was hoping for her voice to reach Kunzite. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful.

"Sailor Guardians," Kunzite began, "we shall have more fun next time." And just like that, they disappeared.

"It was so close," Sailor Venus panted, trying to catch her breath. She felt so defeated. So useless. The memories continued to flood back to her. She kept her composure and hoped that next time, they have better luck breaking the spell caste upon them.

All she could do now, was wait.

Greetings! Okay, so I know I said that I'd only update once every week but I was just so inspired to write after I watched Act 10 of Sailor Moon Crystal.

BONUS: I made it super long because unfortunately, I really have to focus on my classes this week and the week after... It's easy and very unwise to procrastinate in college... Especially if you have exams to study for. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. FAVORITE AND REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Minako staggered home that night after her battle with Kunzite and the other Shitennou. She had bruises in areas on her body that could easily be concealed by clothing. Her hair was quite messy so she took the ribbon out of her hair and gathered her locks into a ponytail. It's been a really stressful night for her. But most importantly, she was still deciding how she felt about her recent discovery. And the question stood: was she willing to try and salvage someone she once loved that may or may not have the same feelings for her that she once had for him? With that thought in mind she fell asleep.

_Minako awoke in a room that felt familiar to her, in a bed not so foreign. Her golden hair was sprawled over the sheets. She was wearing a silk night dress that stopped a little above her knees. The walls of the room were a vibrant white. _

_On her nightstand was a note and it read: I woke up early. I'll be back soon with breakfast, my sunshine. _

_A smile found its way onto her face. There was no name on the card. A relaxing feeling took over her. She lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes. The sound of the door opened and in walked Kunzite. He was wearing gray silk pajamas. His long silvery hair was secured into a ponytail by a red ribbon. In his hands was a serving tray with food. The smell of French toast danced in the room they were in. Along with the toast were sliced fruits and two cups of coffee. He wore an endearing smile on his profile and proceeded to Minako who sat up in bed. _

_"Good you're awake. I made you breakfast," he began._

_"Thank you. I was about to go downstairs to get some," she pecked his cheek._

_Minako's hair was being a hassle for her. Since it was so long, it would be troublesome for her to handle. If it didn't look so pretty on her, she would've cut it already. It was always getting in her face._

_"Having hair troubles again, Minako?" Kunzite said in amusement. "Scoot forward on the bed." He instructed her. Minako did as he said. He placed the tray of food in front of her and she began eating it. Kunzite sat in bed with her in front of him. He brought his hand behind his head and pulled the red ribbon, letting his hair fall out of his ponytail. Minako felt him run his fingers delicately through her golden locks. He gathers the front strands and some of her top layer and secured the section of hair with that red ribbon. After he was done, he scooted closer to her. She began to feel butterflies in her stomach while she was continuing to eat. He brushed some of her hair back, revealing her collar bone. And from behind, he started to place soft, gentle kisses on the nape of her neck and in the area of her right shoulder. She felt pleasure in this. It was a wonderful thing to wake up to breakfast in bed, but it was another to get simple acts of genuine affection like that. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in his touch._

The sound of an alarm clock rang on the nightstand. Minako was abruptly awakened by the buzzing. She looked around and couldn't find Artemis. He assumed he crashed at Usagi's with Luna. She laid back in bed and stared at her ceiling. The dream she had felt too good to be something imagined. It had to be a memory. The ribbon was placed by the alarm clock and she looked over at it. Her mind wandered in thought. Finally, she got out of her bed and got ready for her day.

Kunzite captivated her thoughts as she decided to free him from Queen Beryl's control.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

After school, Minako met up with Rei, Matoko, and Usagi. They were all going to head to Ami's apartment for a meeting. Minako was walking alongside of Usagi and noticed that she wasn't as cheerful as usual. Yeah, she seemed fine and all but Minako knew there was something more that was bothering her. When Rei and Makoto were caught up in a conversation, she got close to Usagi, who was looking towards the sky as she walked.

"What's bothering you, Usagi?"

"Oh… Nothing." She replied.

"I know you're thinking of him."

"Is it obvious?"

"Well, yeah… kinda." There was a pause. "Listen Usagi, I know I haven't known you in this life for that long, but if you ever want to talk, I am here for you. Not just because you are the princess, but as a friend." Usagi stopped walking. Minako stopped as well. Usagi held a blank expression on her face and then formed a smile. She walked to Minako and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Minako." Minako hugged her back. "And you can talk to me about anything on your mind as well. Perhaps, about a particular member of the prince's royal guard." Usagi teased her.

"Very funny, Usagi."

"I'm serious Minako. Don't you remember? I was there when you first met him." She continued to walk forward.

Minako thought hard at Usagi's words. She actually did remember when she first met Kunzite.

_It was a normal day on the moon. She awoke in her usual quarters in the moon palace. She got ready for duties of the day. However, on this particular day, when she was heading back to the queen's office to ask for time off to return to her home planet, she saw the princess walking to the teleporter. She appeared to be sneaking off somewhere, so Minako decided to follower her and see what she was up to._

_Before the portal closed, she dove through. After landing in the soft grass, she quickly arose and tried to figure out where she was. In front of her was a cerulean sky with pale white clouds. A breeze blew in and swayed her hair to her right side. She could feel the cool air run through her soft, golden hair. The smell of flowers danced in the air. Something caught her senses, the smell of bravery and kindness. It did not omit from a flower but a man._

_She turned around and saw him. His skin was a creamy tan. His hair was long, white and silvery. The gray in his eyes did not strike fear into her, but more of a softness that drew her in. His smile was vibrant and his teeth were white than pearls. She felt heat in her cheeks as he bowed to her and extended his hand out to her._

_"Hello. You must be Lady Venus." He spoke in a soothing tone. She had placed her hand in his and he brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on it. "I am General Kunzite, the head of Prince Endymion's royal guards. Princess Serenity has told me much about you and the others. Must I say, you are more ravishing that she depicts you to be."_

_"Why… Thank you, general." She paused. Her orders were to bring the princess back, but Minako felt no desire to leave just yet. "I am very flattered. Since you know more about me than I do of you, how about we take this opportunity to further acquaint ourselves?" _

_"Of course, my lady. But do you wish to make the Princess aware of your presence first?" _

_"That is not necessary. I would like to watch over her from a safe distance and find out why she finds this place so intriguing."_

_"Well, I could not agree more. Please, let me lead you this way." He reached his hand out and took hers. They walked off to a secluded area to get to know each other, as well as keeping an eye on the Moon Princess. _

_Hours passed. Kunzite showed Minako all of the delicious desserts that were made in the kitchen. There she met Nephrite, who was also part of the Prince's royal guard. He was the best pastry chef in the Earth Kingdom as well as the top martial arts fighter. He was kindhearted yet aggressive when the time called. She offered to introduce him to the Moon Kingdom's best pastry chef, which was Makoto, also known as Sailor Jupiter. He gladly accepted, because he's met a girl that shared the same interests as he did. _

_Kunzite took Minako to a scenic spot. It was in a forestry area where trees were a shield, holding in the beauty of a placid watering hole. It had a waterfall. Minako was captivated by the peacefulness of it. There, she met Jadeite. He was another one of the royal guards. He was meditating behind the falling waters. Kunzite decided that he and Minako should leave so Jadeite would not be disturbed. _

_Minako noticed that the Moon was starting to become visible from Earth. She asked Kunzite to lead her to the Princess so they could get going. He did as she requested and they found the Prince and Princess in the Prince's study were she saw the Princess, the Prince, and the last of his guards. His name was Zoisite. He was very intelligent and he was setting up the teleporter so the Princess and Minako could get back to the Moon. _

_The Princess did not seem all that surprised that Minako was on the Earth trying to receive her. She noticed that Kunzite has taken a special liking towards her, based on how close he stood near her. Prince Endymion got the machine to work and the girls had to hurry and get back. The Prince kissed the Princess tenderly and embraced her in his arms. _

_"Until we meet again, Lady Venus," Kunzite said as he kissed Minako's hand. _

_"I hope it will be sooner than later, General." She replied. _

_"It may be sooner than you think so do not fret, goddess."_

_"I will miss you, Kunzite. Fair well." She walked through the teleporter after the Princess. The bright portal beamed and she was back on the Moon._

"We are here, girls." Rei announced. Minako snapped out of her memory and there they stood before a large apartment building. Ami let them inside of her room and everyone was amazed by how spacious it was. Minako walked towards the window overlooking the city and pressed her hand to the glass. Her thoughts wandered to Kunzite and what he was up to.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Kunzite was looking out the window from the castle he and the others were at. After the battle with the Senshi, the mind control that Queen Beryl had on him wore off. He wasn't sure about Nephrite, Jadeite, or Zoisite. He did not want to risk revealing that he was free from her clutches. He was aware of what he had done to the girls but was unable to stop himself. It was like he was watching a terrible nightmare that where he played the monster.

"Kunzite," Queen Beryl called.

"Yes, my queen?" He asked.

"We need that Silver Crystal. I will be damned before I let that pathetic, little Princess Serenity defeat me. It is the only way for me to take over this world once more."

"Leave it to me, my queen." A voice spoke from behind Kunzite.

"Ah, Prince Endymion. Leave me to the Silver Crystal. I know exactly how to get it." He spoke cool and collectively.

"My queen, are you sure you wish to send Prince Endymion back out there? He awoke not too long ago." Kunzite insisted. He could use this opportunity to try and seek help from the Senshi only if he could get past Queen Beryl.

"You know," she began, "I think Prince Endymion should be up to this. Let's see how successful he will prove to be. Should he need assistance, I will send you and Jadeite to aide him."

Kunzite agreed and went to the study where he found Jadeite by himself.

"Jadeite, what are you up to?" He was sit facing the window while two small orbs of blue energy floated in his hands.

"I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes. I am your closest friend."

"Okay. When we fought the Senshi the other day, why?" His tone was concerning and this was caught by Kunzite. He turned around and made sure there was no one around and tightly shut the door. He walked over to the window and stared out of it as well.

"Jadeite, what do you remember?"

"I remember that you and Queen Beryl came back with Endymion and then really wanting to kill the Senshi and the Princess."

"I felt the same way. This anger and aggression focused on killing those Sailor Guardians. When did the feeling wear off?"

"As soon as we came back here. You, Nephrite, and Zoisite were still obeying her orders and agreed to kill all of them. I did not want to tip any of you off. I didn't think I could take on all of you and still manage to get away from here."

"I feel the same. When mine wore off, I wanted to wait around and see who else was of their own mind. What made you think you could trust me to tell me this?"

"Because you didn't ignore me. Like the Nephrite and Zoisite. All you would do is obey Queen Beryl and go off with her."

"Oh. Well, I have a plan to get out of here."

"What is it?"

"Queen Beryl sent Endymion to try and retrieve the Silver Crystal. What we are going to do is follow Endymion, keeping a safe distance, and as soon as he gets it, we will snatch it from him and return it back to the Princess."

"Why the Princess?"

"Because she knows how to use it. She can save us and Nephrite and Zoisite."

"Okay. Well, when do we do this?"

"After Endymion leaves."

* * *

><p>Kunzite laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He thought of Sailor Venus. The way her eyes looked before he returned back to the Dark Castle. Her eyes full of endearment. Full of disappointment. Full of sadness and heartbreak. He didn't know why he was thinking of her for she had wandered into his thoughts. He feels a connection to her. He wants to be in her presence. He doesn't know what he will feel when he with her or what he will even say. The thought of her drew in his curiosity.<p>

A knock was heard at his door. Queen Beryl entered. She told him that Prince Endymion left to go to the city and she wanted him to keep watch of him. She showed much concern towards him. She didn't want him to regain control of his own mind or get harmed on his task. Kunzite agreed and asked if Jadeite could accompany him. She allowed and both men left.

"You're plan is going along perfectly, Kunzite. Very well done." Jadeite praised.

"Thank you. Now, be quiet. I don't want him to discover us."

From the top of a building, Kunzite and Jadeite were keeping close watch of Endymion. He was dressed in civilian clothing and was heading towards an arcade. A blonde haired man met him outside. After he looked into Endymion's eyes, he started to follow him around. Shortly, a blonde haired girl with buns in her hair walked into the arcade. Momentarily, she walked back out breathing heavily and ran away from the arcade. Kunzite told Jadeite to stay put and keep watch while he went to go follow the girl. He followed her all the way to a shrine where she met up with her other friends. A blue haired girl, one with long dark her, one with a ponytail, and one with long blonde hair with a red ribbon in it. To his surprise, they all transformed into the Sailor Senshi.

"Ready everyone?" Sailor Venus said. They all agreed and jumped off.

"Hmm… This must be some training exercise." Kunzite said to himself. After about an hour or so of watching them. He returned back to Jadeite.

"Has anything happened while I was away?" He asked him.

"No. Endymion is still in there. Anything with that girl?"

"She is Sailor Moon." He plainly stated. Jadeite looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Her?"

"Yes. And her friends are the Sailor Senshi." Jadeite was stunned. Suddenly, there was a sound of running footsteps. The two looked over and saw that the girls, dressed in their civilian clothes, were rushing to the arcade. Kunzite focused on Sailor Venus and saw an expression of concentration on her face.

"Wow, even more beautiful from afar," Jadeite said quietly to himself, possibly forgetting that Kunzite was with him.

"What?" Kunzite asked.

"Nothing. You think we should go inside?"

"Yeah, follow my lead."


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Kunzite and Jadeite descended from the rooftop and were outside the arcade. They entered and found no one in there. Jadeite looked over to the Sailor V video game used to be and saw light emitting from the empty spot.

"Kunzite, over there."

"Let's go."

The two walked onto the pit. A scream was heard and then sounds of blasts. Kunzite leaned against the corner. Jadeite did so as well. He peered his head out a bit below Kunzite. Both of them saw Prince Endymion with the blonde haired man on one side of what looked like a control room for the Sailor Senshi. On the other side, the Sailors stood.

"Now… I said. Give me the Silver Crystal!" Endymion demanded. He looked in perfect shaped, no harm done.

"Never!" Sailor Venus called back. She was heavily breathing and the other two Senshi stood their ground. The Princess and Sailor Jupiter were not transformed. The Princess was guarded by her Senshi and Sailor Jupiter appeared knocked out against one of the pillars.

"Fine. Then, I will have to kill all of you." Endymion responded. He unleashed power from his hands and the Sailor Guardians dodged it. They continued to fight as Kunzite and Jadeite watched from the sidelines.

"Kunzite, what do we do?" Jadeite asked.

"I don't know." Kunzite's head began to ache. The mind control has completely worn off and the remembered everything. He heard Endymion cackle and started to unleash a blast. The Sailor Senshi were sent flying in the air. He and Jadeite emerged from their stationary positions and caught their loved ones. Sailor Mercury was able to have the Princess land on her to break her fall while Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars were caught.

"Ahhh… Kunzite. Jadeite. Nice of you to join. You know, I was going to take you out on my own but since you're here, it really saves me the trouble of doing so." He smirked. He sent another blast to them. Kunzite jumped out of the way with Sailor Venus in his arms and sent blasts of energy back at Endymion and the blonde haired man.

"You… are here," Sailor Venus spoke. Her hand was placed on Kunzite's cheek. She seemed to ignore her injuries only to be happy that Kunzite was with her again.

"Yes, I am," he smiled endearingly.

"That's sweet. Two lovers have been reunited. Now, you can spend your time together… in hell!" Endymion cried before releasing another blast of full power.

"Enough!" The Princess cried as she jumped in front of everyone and counteracted Endymion's beam with power from the Silver Crystal. Endymion and Motoki were hit with the blinding light and flew to their backs. She transformed into Sailor Moon. She looked back at Kunzite and Jadeite. "Thank you for your assistance. Please, will you fight with us?"

Kunzite and Jadeite nodded. Sailor Venus stood firm with Kunzite, unwrapping her Love Me Chain from her waist and Kunzite projected balls of energy from his palms getting ready to fire them. Jadeite projected a large orb of blue energy from his palms and looked over at Sailor Mars who had flames emitting from her hands. She smiled at him and he winked at her. Sailor Mercury stood in fighting stance, waiting to unleash her powers.

"You two are traitors!" Endymion screamed and blasted them. They all jumped back and unleashed tag-teamed blows to Endymion and Motoki. Motoki lunged at Mars, but Jadeite intercepted him. He held him back and Mars used her spiritual powers to exorcise the evil energy, knocking Motoki out.

Kunzite threw orbs at Endymion. Venus tossed her Crescent Boomerang. Endymion dodged it and blasted more energy in Kunzite's direction. Venus whipped her arm causing the chain to wrap around Kunzite's waist, pulling him from the attack. When they were beside each other, Mercury casted a cloud of fog. Endymion's vision was obstructed and whipped his cape to clear it. When the fog raised, he was surround by all and tried to think of a way out.

"Please. Stop this. This is not you." Sailor Moon plead to her Tuxedo Mask. "We are not enemies."

"You are! I am part of the Dark Kingdom!" He lunged forward ready to strike. Kunzite and Jadeite grabbed him by the arms.

"Now, Princess!" Kunzite called. She raised her Moon Wand and casted her powers of healing. Kunzite planned for this to get rid of any more chance of mind Beryl's mind control. As he was struck by the beam, he felt the bad spirits lift form his body and regained all of his memory. All three men fell to floor. Kunzite and Jadeite arose. Venus and Mars ran to their men. Mars kissed Jadeite and Venus wrapped her arms around Kunzite.

"Is he alright?" Sailor Moon asked, approaching Tuxedo Mask still hasn't awoken from the healing. "Mamo-chan?" The sound of laughter filled her ears. His got up and quickly grabbed the Silver Crystal that was in a chain around the Princess's neck. He jumped back to get a full view of everyone.

"You thought you could defeat me so easily?"

"But Mamo-chan," Sailor Moon plead reaching forward to him.

"I am not your Mamo-chan. I am Prince Endymion of the Dark Kingdom. Now, thank you, Sailor Moon, for making it so easy to get this. Queen Beryl will be pleased with this and to hear who has betrayed us. So long." A dark portal opened and he walked through.

Sailor Moon fell to her knees. Crying.

"I don't know why that didn't work." Sailor Venus spoke.

"Anything ideas, Kunzite?" Jadeite asked.

"I think the control Queen Beryl placed on him was from the powers of Queen Metalia. Only the power of the Silver Crystal can be enough to break that bond. Jadeite and I were easily healed, because Queen Beryl used her own power to keep us in her control only temporarily."

"Well, what do we do now?" Sailor Mars questioned.

"All we can do is to heal, regain our strength and come up with a way to stop Queen Beryl and save Endymion." Luna suggested as she checked if Makoto was alright.

All agreed and headed to the shrine.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Usagi's crying ceased and the others were preparing on how to save those under Queen Beryl's control. Strangely, Luna and Artemis were open to Kunzite and Jadeite tagging along for the meeting. Makoto returned back to herself, completely unaware of the fact that she was temporarily mind controlled by Mamoru. Ami and Rei quickly took Motoki to the hospital where he woke up with amnesia and went on a perimeter patrol just in case any threat was posed to Princess's life. Artemis and Luna were talking privately with Jadeite trying to figure out the layout of the Dark Castle. Minako sat outside on the porch under the night sky until she was joined by Kunzite.

"The night is beautiful isn't it?" He began.

"Kunzite…"

"Please, call me Kaitou. Kunzite isn't very…friendly. In this new life, I want to be called Kaitou." She smiled and agreed.

"So how much of your memory did you regain?" She asked.

"Pretty much all of it ever since the Prin–Usagi healed me and Jadeite. What about you?"

"I'm not sure. Mine comes back in pieces but I am getting there."

"That's good. Is there something specific that you remember?"

"Like?"

"Anything that involve me loving you?"

"Yes, I do actually."

The silence grew. Kaitou and Minako grew a little uncomfortable. Minako began to shift her legs, and Kaitou scratched at his palms.

"Hey, you're nervous aren't you?" She thought out loud. Kaitou's face flushed, a feeling of embarrassment grew upon him.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"You're scratching your palms. I… remember when you used to do that… back then."

"You remembered." He looked at her. The moon's light lit up her skin as she still gazed. He noticed that the bow in her hair was loosening up. This bothered him so he got up and sat behind her to fix it again. Minako found pleasure in the way his fingers ran through her hair. Before she knew it, he was done and was seated back next to her but closer than before. Both could feel heat build in the space between them, even though they weren't touching each other.

"Minako, I have a question. If I was the first one to put that bow in your hair so long ago, when did you decide to wear it in your hair in this lifetime?"

"Can I let you in on a secret? I've never worn it in actually tied up in this ribbon until that morning I ran into you. It's usually secured by a red hair tie and a red bow pin. I just felt that this was how it was always supposed to look."

"Why did you have that ribbon with you that morning?"

"I needed it to tie my bento meal in its cloth but realized that I didn't grab my lunch that morning because I was late."

Kaitou laughed genuinely. When Minako decided to wear the red bow in her hair was something that has occupied his thoughts since he regained his memory. After hearing the story, he was greatly amused. Minako laughed at her story as well. Her heart felt warm as she listened to Kaitou's laugh. Kaitou noticed how creases formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Minako?" He began.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to grab a sundae or milkshake or whatever you want some time?" She was struck by his request. She looked over at him and smiled.

"I'd like that. But why not dinner?"

"Well, from what I remember of our past lives is that you liked to eat… a lot."

"Kaitou, are you calling me fat?"

"No. Not at all. If I spent all my money on this first date, then I wouldn't be able to take you on any others." He replied in a tone expressing his confidence in future dates. He looked up at the sky and Minako looked at him. She saw a smirk on his face.

"Confident are we now?" She spoke in a cunning tone.

"Well, you were mine before. I'm pretty sure I can get you again." Minako laughed.

"So when do you plan on taking me on this cheap date?"

"When are you free?"

"Now." She smiled. Kaitou got up and extended his hand for her. Minako found herself falling for him again. The way his body stood in the light of the moon and how the stars were glistening behind him. His smile she became so familiar with made her melt. Minako's golden hair glowed and the sparkle in her eyes was something incomparable to any star in the galaxy, according to Kaitou. The two walked off to the nearest ice cream parlor.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! So I've been sick lately and since I can't really go out or anything, expect more recent updates!<p>

**xXSailorQueenXx** : I'm glad you thought Chapter 7 was great! Don't worry! I already have something in store for Endymion, Nephrite, and Zoisite!

**S/o to Guest** : Thank you thank you!

I really appreciate all the reviews I get on this so thank you guys! Happy Holidays to all :)


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Minako and Kaitou walked to this nice dessert shop about half a mile from Rei's shrine. They sat down at a booth in the back of the place and shared a banana split. Minako noticed that the waitresses kept coming back to the table to try and talk to Kaitou.

"Hi, this is for you." The waitress placed a chocolate shake beside Kaitou and smiled.

"I didn't order this." He replied.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house," she winked.

"I'm not really a milkshake person. I'm feeling for a root beer float. Mina-chan, would you like to share a root beer float with me?" He asked. Minako was caught off guard by the nickname he gave her. She blushed and nodded. "Ma-am, I'd like one root beer float. Two straws please?"

"Sure… I'll bring it out in when it's done." The waitress replied in a sour tone, taking the shake back with her.

"You see what she was doing right?" Minako asked.

"Yes. And I don't appreciate that she kept coming here to bother us when she sees that we came here together. Some people just need to respect boundaries."

"Oh. When did you start calling me Mina-chan?"

"No I… Sorry. That was supposed to stay in my head." His tone appeared to be rather shaken.

"It's fine, Kaitou. It's very flattering." She flashed a smile at him and the waitress came to drop off the root beer float. She left no comment nor a gave a second glance to Kaitou. The two shared stories of their new lives until two familiar faces walked in. Ami and Makoto entered the building with two men. Kaitou looked at the two and made a shocking realization.

"Nephrite! Zoisite!" He stood up from the table. Minako quickly followed.

"Makoto! Ami! What are you doing here?" The two girls looked at each other and then looked at Minako. Their eyes were a scarlet red. "Your eyes… Kaitou! They're under mind control!" As soon as she finished what she was saying, Ami stuck her palm out and projected a blast making her back hit the wall. Nephrite and Zoisite transformed into their uniforms and drew their weapons.

"Kunzite," Nephrite began, "you are a traitor of the Dark Kingdom!"

"For your treachery, you will die!" Zoisite screamed and the two lunged at him. Kunzite jumped out of the way and launched explosive orbs at them. He ran to Minako and tried to help her up. Her injuries were noticeable. He casted a large force field around them.

"Minako, are you alright?"

"Yes…" she replied after a pause. She got to her feet. Kunzite noticed she had trouble getting to her feet.

"We have to get out of here!"

"I can fight!"

"No! You are injured! We must go! Get on my back!" She did not refuse. He knelt down and she got on his back. Her arms wrapped around them. He told Minako to contact Jadeite on her communicator. She did as she was told and got ahold of Rei. Jadeite was soon talking and Kunzite asked him to project a portal to them so they can get back to the shrine quickly. He did as he was instructed and the two were out of harm's way.

Kaitou held Minako in his arms. Rei led him to her room and he placed her in his bed. She was knocked out. When he removed his hands from her back, there was blood. A big cut was on her back. Rei called for Jadeite. He came running in. She told Kaitou to sit her up and apply pressure to her back so she wouldn't bleed out.

Rei and Jadeite came back with a large bowl of warm water, towels, and a first aid kit. Rei instructed the two men to get out so she could properly wrap her in bandages.

"Kunzite, what happened?" Jadeite asked.

"Nephrite and Zoisite. They found me and Minako and attacked us. Makoto and Ami were with them. All of their eyes were the same color as Endymion's. They are under mind control. I don't know how they could've gotten those girls. They were here when Minako and I left."

"I think I may know. When you and Minako left, Ami returned from delivering the blonde man to the hospital. Makoto was going to get groceries to make food for all of us and asked Ami to accompany her. My guess is that they must've ran into those two."

"We need to get them back… All of them and fast." Kunzite declared. He was really worried about Minako and thought on his feet. He quickly searched for Usagi and begged her to come with him. He told her what happened and she grabbed her Moon Stick and the two ran to where Minako was. Luna and Artemis followed. Usagi casted the Moon Stick's power onto Minako and her injury healed. Minako awoke to many eyes on her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were struck. Don't worry; you were healed by the Princess's Moon Stick. How do you feel?" Kunzite asked, scooting close to her.

"There is a pain in my back. Am I bleeding?"

"Not anymore."

"The effect of the Moon Stick takes a while to heal physical injuries, but you'll be fine. For now, we have to stay safe." Luna stated. Kunzite agreed and looked back at Minako. Everyone except Kunzite left the room. She punched him in she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Some defender. I was injured because of your bright idea to retreat. I could've handled myself!"

"Well, four against two. You think about the odds."

"Come on. We are the leaders of both of our groups. We could've handled them."

"Sorry. Your safety was a main priority."

"Fine… Tomorrow, me and you. Training day. You used to be a better fighter than me, but now I'm not so sure." She teased. Kaitou was a little ticked off by her comment, but instead of reacting, he laughed.

"Fine, fine, Mina-chan. But I don't think you're up to my type of workout. By all means, let's see what you got."

"I'll give you a run for your money." She smirked. He chuckled a bit more. The two talked for a while. Kaitou was seated at the foot of her bed against the wall. Minako fell asleep from the pain medicine. Kaitou fell asleep at her the feet of her bed.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Here's another update lol<p>

I'm not really sure if I'll post one again tomorrow since it's my birthday and I'm not really sure if I'll have time to so yeahhh

**A Battle Inside My Heart **: I felt the same from the newest episode as well! I hope the Shitennou aren't permanently gone because that would suck! Like all of them just found their loves!

**rubyalix** : Thank you thank you!

**Guest** : Thank you thank you!

Don't worry everyone! I' really taking my time to build this. It's gonna be a little while before this is over so stay tuned! :)


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Minako awoke to the blinding rays of the sun. She reached her arms forward in the air and then extended her curled legs to stretch them out. She hit something squishy and then the sound of agonizing pain filled the room. Minako quickly sat up and there before her was Kaitou with his hand over his crotch area. Even though Minako should've done all she could to comfort him, she burst out in laughter. Minako quickly ceased her giggles and tried to comfort him.

"In my defense, I don't think I kicked you that hard," she tried to defend herself. Kaitou began to cough.

"It's still a sensitive area though."

"Sorry! Plus, what were you doing sleeping in here anyways?"

"I fell asleep shortly after you did. If you were to need anything in the middle of the night or something, I would've fetched it for you."

"Oh," She paused, "well, thanks. Sorry I accidently kicked you… there."

"It's fine. The pain is gone. How is your back?"

"It feels great. I ready for our training session. That is… if you're up to it?" She teased.

"Ha ha. You're funny." He replied sarcastically.

"I know I am. Now, get dressed! We're burning daylight just sitting around here." Minako jumped out of bed and quickly showered. Kaitou grunted and mentally prepared himself for the long day ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Minako was standing outside. Her hair in a ponytail and was wearing running shorts and a baggy shirt. She stood with her arms crossed and foot ferociously tapping.<p>

"Where the heck is he?" She said to herself. She heard a rustle from the trees. Instantly, she was knocked to the floor. Kaitou was sitting on top of her. He leaped back off and then reached forward to help her up.

"What the hell was that for?" Minako shouted. She turned to look up at him and then stopped in her tracks. He was doing it again. Making himself appear to be so irresistible without even trying. What really took the cake was the fact that he was wearing his uniform. If there was one thing that could turn Minako on, it would be a man in uniform. She didn't reach for his hand. Minako got to her feet and brushed herself off.

"You should always be on your guard. An enemy can attack at any moment." He plainly stated.

"Okay, okay… general." She winked and then transformed into Sailor Venus. Kunzite found her spunkiness to be a turn on for him. He quickly composed himself and proceeded to face her.

"If you're done messing around, let's get on with the actual training. Try and keep up." He bolted forward. He thought it'd be better to train in the forest a little north from the shrine. It would be fair ground and give him more opportunities to challenge her mentally and physically. "Don't hold back, Venus. Try and take me out. You probably will not succeed." He taunted her as she still trailed behind.

"I'm going to make you eat your words, Kunzite." She came right back. Venus jumped up into the trees, giving her cover. Kunzite slowed down and looked for her. Suddenly, he found himself wrapped in her Love Me Chain. She descended from the trees right in front of him. She titled her face up, making their eyes meet. She brought her mouth close to his ear and whispered, "Gotcha."

Kunzite broke free of her chain and pushed her against the closest tree. They were met face to face. His breathing was hard and heavy. He tried his best to control himself. Venus just stood there, waiting for his next move. In a swift move, he locked his smooth lips with hers. He liked the way his lips fit perfectly with hers. He liked the way her body felt under his. He liked the way her hands were placed in that area under his ear, pulling him in to her, preventing him from taking a breather. It was like she craved him as much as he did her. And he wouldn't have that any other way but there was a time and place. The time for that was over when he pulled away.

"Now, let's get back to training." He started. Venus took a moment to catch her breath and got into a fighting stance.

"Let's see what got," she reached her arm out and summoned the Holy Sword that is used to protect the Princess. "And don't hold back, pretty boy." Kunzite revealed his trusty sword and undid the clips to his cape, letting it drop to the floor.

"Gladly, sweetheart." He replied and drew the first move.

Hours passed. Venus and Kunzite got to know each other very well, especially in the ways of combat. They figured out how each other moved and how to properly defend from attacks from Jupiter, Mercury, Nephrite, and Zoisite. It was almost sunset when they headed back to the shrine. There, they found Usagi watching tv and eating food that Rei made. In the prayer room, Rei sat in front of a pit of fire trying to figure out how to find a way to retrieve the others. Jadeite was sitting outside on the porch thinking.

"Jadeite, what have you been doing all day?" Kaitou asked, back in civilian clothes. Minako detransformed.

"It's Jett," he replied.

"What?" Minako asked.

"My name in this form, me in a calmly state, not fighting with the Dark Kingdom, me as a civilian with a normal life on this Earth, will be Jett. Like how you chose Kaitou. "He replied. "Oh, and I've been helping Rei search for a way to get the others back. She saw a vision of Nephrite and Zoisite."

"What was going on in her vision?" Kaitou questioned.

"I'm going to go sit with Usagi. I'm a little tired from today." Minako announced before leaving the two to speak alone.

"They were fighting… us."

"Oh."

"And this time, we weren't winning."

"Well, Nephrite has always been a good fighter and Zoisite likes to go in for the cheap shots."

"I think we will change this fate. I trained Minako today."

"Just like how you trained the rest of us? The constant beatings and stern commandeering?" Jett asked intriguingly. Kaitou smile to himself.

"Something like that."

"I doubt that." He scuffed.

"I showed her all of our weak points and how exactly to defeat if need be."

"And how will she be able to do that? She doesn't have the Holy Sword. It was destroyed like the Moon Kingdom."

"No, it wasn't. That weapon is hers. She used it to sword duel against me." Kaitou responded.

"Well, I hope you trained her well."

"Are you kidding me? She's probably the best student I've ever had."

"If that be true, then I'd get ready to pass the torch if I were you." Jett joked.

"I would gladly pass it to her." Kaitou replied as the sound of Minako's laughter was faintly heard through the door and smiled at the warmth it brought him.

Rei emerged from her prayer room and quickly proceeded to the kitchen. Jett got up as fast as he could, trying to catch up with her. Kaitou stayed outside a bit longer until Minako joined him outside.

"Did I miss anything?" She began.

"Nothing really important. It's still pretty vague what Jett told me but once I figure out something I'll let you know."

"Sounds good." She replied walking over to where Kaitou was seated, situating herself in between his legs. He soon wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on the top of her head, fitting like a puzzle piece. Kaitou was consumed by the smell of her soft hair.

"Kaitou, do you think we will get everyone back?" She asked in a concerning tone.

"Of course I do. Why do have doubts?"

"Because the last thing I remember from before is that we all perished before the actual end of the invasion of the Moon Kingdom."

"Well, this is our lifetime now. We are more prepared than ever for this evil than before. And you know what we have now that we didn't have before?"

"What?"

"Each other." He placed a kiss on her head. She took her hand and rubbed it up and down his firm muscular arms that made her feel secure and empowered.

* * *

><p>Rei was having trouble sleeping. She woke up sweating and panting. The need to quench her thirst conquered her so she quietly left her room and headed to the kitchen where she drank a glass of cool water. She entered to find Kaitou sitting at the table in the middle of the night. He was startled and almost knocked over his cup.<p>

"Can't sleep either?" He spoke.

"I guess you can say that."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Why do I have a feeling that something bad is hanging in the air?"

"Because it probably is."

"Ok. Why are you up?"

"I had a dream that I killed all of you, leaving Usagi alone against myself."

"That's not good. But I think it was just a nightmare."

"That's what I thought as well, but when I woke up, I was standing at her door with my blade drawn."

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Sorry, I was having connection problems at the hotel I was staying at. Anyways, thank you for all the birthday wishes! You all are amazing :)<p>

Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

The next morning, Kaitou was the first one awake. After his confession to Rei, she promised him that she'd help him try to find out what was going on with him. They were to spend the day doing readings, meditating, and my other spiritually related things that have to do with his dark happenings. However, he was to get to that when Rei awoke. Until then, Kaitou was sitting on the floor next to the couch, watching Minako while she slept. The way she looked in her sleep was single-handedly one of the top ten things he has witnessed in his life, with the other nine things somehow involving her.

He brushed her hair back from her face in the gentlest manner. He engraved a picture of her in his mind. Every curve of her face, every one of her eyelashes, the shape of her lips, he was captivated by her in more ways than she was aware of. Besides her goddess-like features, her personality, her self-confidence, the aura of energy that hung over her was all like a magnet.

He sat at her side as she was rested on the couch. In his gray sweatpants and plain white tshirt, he watched over her. It was hurting him inside to keep his secret from her. He made Rei promise not to say a word. Not even to Jett just yet. He felt that if Jett were to know something like that was happening to Kaitou could possibly happen to him and he would outcast himself for the safety of the priestess for he cared deeply and passionately for her as Kaitou did for Minako. Kaitou's reason for keeping the secret from Minako was to keep her out of worry and the fear that she would chose her duty to protecting the Princess over the duty of her heart. He was not in a position to make her choose a thing. The very thought of him harming Minako in any way possible again sent a chill up his spine. He has never told her this but he feels so much guilt for what has happened in their lives, before and now. He feels guilt for helping the Dark Kingdom destroy the Moon Kingdom and for the battles he found himself where he uncontrollably caused physical harm to Minako and the other Sailor Senshi in this lifetime.

_Minako, I promise that I will never harm you again. I've made so many mistakes that you've take a great toll of. I need to make sure that I am completely free of any darkness. And once this is all over, we will finally start our lives together._ He thought to himself. Minako rustled in her sleep. Her face turned to Kaitou's and her eyes fluttered open to view the sight before her. A smile formed on her face as she looked in his eyes.

"Good morning." She spoke in a morning voice that was like music to his ears.

"Morning, my sweet."

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" She chuckled.

"Awhile. Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in both of my lifetimes?"

"No, but now that you have, you will have to think of a new line to tell me when I wake up to you watching me again." She teased him, sitting up to stretch her limbs.

"Oh love, I have a whole list of them." He chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am actually." She smiled at him

"Ok, let's get some food then." He grabbed her hand and led her to the door. Kaitou took Minako to a nice little diner down the road from the shrine. The two shared a plate of French toast and got two cups of coffee. Kaitou found out that Minako was going to have a girl's day with Usagi to relieve her of some of the despair she still felt about Mamoru being captured.

"What do you plan to do on this 'girl's day'?" He asked.

"Probably just a mini spa day, some good food, a movie, a little shopping." She replied.

"Why shopping? It sounds stressful to deal with people who are buying a bunch of material items."

"It's a girl thing, Kaitou. The feeling of having something you don't really need but have anyways is kind of joyous to most women."

"I guess that sounds reasonable." An idea popped in his head.

"Yeah, like buying a new dress or a new piece of jewelry can really make a woman feel great for the rest of the day." He watched her as her face glowed when she talked about happiness. A special twinkle in her eyes sparkled when she mentioned happiness in others than actually feeling it for herself. This act of selflessness is a trait he very much admired, also adding to the long list of things he adored about her.

After the two ate their food, Minako decided it was time to head back to the shrine. Everyone was awake when they returned. Minako and Usagi got ready for the day and Kaitou prepared himself for what Rei had in store for their own mission. Jett was assigned a specific task by Luna and Artemis for a task concerning the whereabouts of Sailor Jupiter and Mercury so he would be busy for the day as well, giving Rei and Kaitou the whole day to them to figure out what is going on with him.

As soon as everyone left, Rei prepared a fire in the prayer room and Kaitou later joined her. They sat across from each other cross-legged in a meditation position.

"I need you to open your mind to me. Let me roam free allowing me access to all your thoughts, memories, and desires." Rei instructed and Kaitou willingly obeyed. Much to Rei's expectations, almost all the things in his mind were of or related to Minako. "You think of her a lot." She teased.

"Of course, I do. I am a man in love." He replied amusingly.

"Ahh… I think I may have found the source of your dark thoughts."

"What are you seeing?"

"It's more of memory."

"Of what?"

"Back in the Silver Millennium before the invasion, you were spending the evening with her. A very wonderful evening I may add. It was a night to celebrate you two and you proposed. Of course, she accepted. As soon as you brought her back to her quarters ending the evening, a darkness was lingering nearby. You felt its presence and called out to it. It was Queen Metalia and she was trying to convince you to fight for the Dark Kingdom. Like a noble man, you denied and declared you fought for the good of others.

"Queen Metalia was displeased by your answer and threatened to kill Minako in her sleep if you did not kill the Moon Princess. You refused to kill her and she kidnapped Minako while she was still asleep. A dark cloud was cast upon her, putting her into a deeper and deeper sleep. You wagered your own will to save her, which she took kindly to. Minako was released before morning, but you were under the possession of the Dark Kingdom."

"This is was from the past right?" Kaitou questioned.

"Yes, but it looked like a trace of the possession that Queen Metalia has on you is still there. Usagi's healing power only cured you of Queen Beryl's control."

"How do I get it out of me?"

"We need the Silver Crystal back." Rei stared at the fire with a blank look on her face, like she was having a vision.

"Rei? Rei? Talk to me! What's going on?" He placed his hands on her shoulders trying to bring her back. She finally blinked and held her hand to her head.

"I think they have found us. Where's Usagi? We need to protect her!"

Suddenly, Rei's cellphone began to ring in the other room. Kaitou sprinted over and answered her phone with Minako's caller ID flashing on the screen.

"Minako! Minako! Where are you?" He screamed.

"Minako is fighting the others by herself! Please come help us! Hurry!" Usagi frantically replied in the phone and hung up before transforming into Sailor Moon. Kaitou and Rei transformed and alerted Jett. They all headed to Tokyo Tower where the fight was taking place. Kunzite could see blasts of debris falling from the tower and tried to get there as fast as he could.

When he got to the top of the tower, Jupiter and Mercury were constantly blasting at Venus who was doing very well at evading their attacks. Nephrite was darting towards her with his sword while her back was turned. Instinctively, Kunzite intercepted his attack with his sword making a clink sound.

Venus turned around as was struck with relief. Kunzite was standing with his back towards her. He was looking back with a smirk on his face, making her blush.

"I got your back, love." He pointed out.

"It's about time you showed up."

Mars launched fire balls, stopping the Senshi from attacking. Jadeite tossed orbs at Zoisite who tried to sneak up on Mars. Sailor Moon threw her tiara at Tuxedo Mask who was about to strike Jadeite. Venus caught her breath and focused her attacks on Jupiter. Mars paired with Mercury. Kunzite with Nephrite. Jadeite with Zoisite. And Sailor Moon against Tuxedo Mask.

"Come on, Nephrite. I thought I taught you how to fight better than this. Now, I know the Dark Kingdom has really got you all fucked up." Kunzite taunted. Nephrite growled and fought on.

"Makoto, please stop! We are supposed to protect Usagi! It is our mission!" Venus called out.

"I am a guardian for the Dark Kingdom!" She angrily retorted.

"Mamo-chan! Please come back to me!" Sailor Moon cried to Tuxedo Mask.

"I am not yours! I belong to the Dark Kingdom." He replied. Sailor Moon saw the chain of her necklace was sticking out of his pocket. She quickly thought of a way to get close enough to take it. Tuxedo Mask was about to strike her until he was stopped by Sailor Moon on her knees with her Moon Stick dropped to the floor. She held the locket watch out to him. The ticking seemed to soothe him enough for her to quickly snatch the Silver Crystal. She hurried to pick up her Moon Stick and attached the Silver Crystal to it.

"Stop them now, Sailor Moon!" Venus shouted.

A blinding, gold light radiated from the Silver Crystal.

Hey everyone! To be honest the was the hardest chapter I had to write. In some ways, I found trouble writing a fight scene with everyone in it. Like if you guys could see what I had playing inside of my head when I was thinking of how to write it out, then this chapter would've made more sense. I tried the best I could to describe it as best as I could so I apologize in advance if this chapter doesn't live up to the other ones I've written.

Thank you to the **Guest** and **A Battle Inside My Heart** for the awesome feedback!


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"What is going on?" Nephrite asked confusingly. He looked around at the other Shitennou.

"Why does my head hurt?" Zoisite replied.

"I feel like I'm going to faint." Jupiter stated in a groggy state. She almost fell over if Nephrite didn't catch her before she hit the ground.

"Don't worry thunderbolt, I got you." He said brushing her hair out of her face.

"What are we doing here?" Mercury asked at Venus and Mars.

"Are you telling me you don't remember what was going on just moments ago?" Venus interrogated.

"No, I don't. Why?"

"You were trying to kill all of us!" Mars retorted.

The others looked around. Sailor Moon was on the floor passed out. Tuxedo Mask was cradling her in his arms on the ground. His eyes were not a crimson red, but back to its shade of a deep ocean blue.

"I think everyone is back to normal." Kunzite announced.

"Usako, wake up!" Tuxedo Mask called to Sailor Moon's motionless body. "Please, wake up! I am sorry. Come back to me!"

Everyone gathered around the two. Ten pairs of eyes were all on them. No one said a word. Suddenly, a loud cackling was heard off in the distance. Everyone turned their heads to see that Queen Metalia has taken control of Queen Beryl's body.

"You thought you could defeat me? I am all powerful and the new ruler of this world with no one to stop me!" She wailed. She used her magic to levitate the Silver Crystal into the air and bring it towards her. Venus thought on her feet and quickly threw her Crescent Boomerang at her and snatched the crystal from mid-air. As soon as Venus landed on the ground, shocks of dark energy coursed through her veins, and she emitted screams of pain.

"Stop, Metalia!" Kunzite begged due to the sight before him.

"She thought she was so clever… Now! She will pay for her foolish acts!" Metalia declared. More power surged through and further harmed Venus. Kunzite was panicking. He tried to think of something to do. No one else was doing anything for they were guarding the Princess and Prince. Finally, the attack ceased and Venus fell to the floor. Mars quickly grabbed the Silver Crystal and Kunzite started towards Venus. Queen Metalia forced everyone back with energy from her palms. Kunzite fell. When he stood up and looked before him, Queen Metalia and Venus were both gone.

Kunzite looked around frantically.

"Where is she?" No one answered.

"Where is Minako?" He asked again, still not receiving a response.

He fell to his knees. Sobbing. He wanted to get her back. He needed her. She was the light of his life. The only good that came out of the bad that he's done. The weight of guilt was falling on him and he was getting crushed by the weight. He was lost and the only woman that ever came close to finding him was gone.

Mars got to her feet and walked over to Kunzite who was still kneeling. She put her hand on his shoulder. Jadeite walked over to the two of them as well, standing side by side with Mars.

"Kunzite, we will get her back." Mars reassured him. He didn't look up.

"We will get Minako back and stop Metalia once and for all," Jadeite spoke. "She won't be able to hurt any of us anymore."

"I will make sure of it." Kunzite profoundly stated getting up off the floor, to join his Prince with the others.

* * *

><p>Back at the shrine, Usagi finally came back to consciousness. She awoke in a bed with Mamoru and Kunzite sitting around her. Mamoru jumped to his feet and swiftly scooped her up in embrace. Kaitou sat back as he saw his Prince and his lover rekindle their feelings of joy and fulfillment. He leaned back in the chair and took a sip of his drink.<p>

"Where are the others?" Usagi asked spritely. Kaitou scuffed.

"Oh, the others are just fine, except for Minako." Usagi's face dropped. "Yeah, as we speak right now, Metalia is doing God-know-what to her. And we are just sitting here, doing nothing." He let out a small chuckle and took another sip of his liquor.

"Don't worry, Usako. We will get her back." Mamoru replied to calm her worries and then leered at Kaitou who took another sip. "Usako, why don't you get ready and meet the girls out on the porch, they've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Okay, I guess I will talk to you two later then." She got up from the bed and headed out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Mamoru grabbed Kaitou by the collar of his shirt and pressed him against the wall.

"What is your problem, Kaitou?" He growled. He released him and Kaitou straightened himself and stood up firmly.

"I am sorry. I don't know why I said those things. I think I am just frustrated." He apologized to his liege. Mamoru walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand your loss. I know you are a man of action and very focused but we are in no position to do anything. We don't know where she is at. Once we find something, we will do what we can."

"Thank you. I am sorry again, my liege."

"It is alright."

"I'm going to get some food in the kitchen. Do you want anything?"

"No. I am just going to go and take a nap. My head has been aching."

"Ok. Call us if you need anything." Mamoru left the room. Kaitou wrote a note and left it on the table.

_I went back to my apartment. Need some alone time. Will return later._ _– Kaitou_

* * *

><p>Hello all! If any of you guys are wondering, I'm not really sure when I'll be concluding this story. It really depends on what I come up with to write about. At first, I had a plan for each chapter but as I progressed wrote more and more my ideas changed so yeahhhh<p>

**Vchanny** : Thanks for the positive words and if you felt you picture what I was picturing then I'm glad!

**A Battle Inside My Heart** : Well, I'm happy that I'm still keeping your obsession with my story alive! Thanks a lot!


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Kaitou strolled along the streets of Tokyo. It was bright and sunny, and this reminded him of her. The radiance of light and sweet essence in the air could not get the image of her out of his mind. He grew more and more frustrated. Sitting around waiting was not doing a thing for him. He stopped at a nearby convenience store and purchased a bottle of Scotch. Soon he was back at his apartment.

It was a two-bedrooms with a large master bathroom. There was a large living room/lounging area. In the center of the living room was a large three-seater, golden brown couch. Across from the couch was a sixty-five inch television screen. On both sides of the tv set were shelves where the left side contained movies and the right side held books. A round coffee table was the center of the living room. In the kitchen was a simple set of cabinets, a stove, an island counter top with a built in sink, and on the other side of the kitchen was a simple four-seating dining room table.

Kaitou quickly went to his cabinet and grabbed an empty glass and plopped onto his couch. He didn't turn on the tv or a radio. He just sat there in silence with his bottle of Scotch. After opening the lid, he poured a little bit into the glass, swooshed in around in the ice cubes and gulped the liquid. It burned as it traveled down his throat. He leaned back in the soft, comfortable couch and stared at the white ceiling above.

"Minako, where are you?" He spoke to himself.

"I need you. Please, come back to me." He muttered to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Back at the shrine, Rei was meditating before the fire. Jett was at her side.<p>

"Rei, is this how you've always foretold things? Praying before the fire?" He asked.

"Yes, I feel connected with the fire. It speaks to me in ways I can understand it. If memory serves there was a way that you would meditate as well." She replied.

"Oh, you remembered. Well, in my opinion, I think the way I don it is much easier and spiritually fulfilling when searching for answers to something."

"Okay wise guy. Let's try it your way then."

"Finally, I've been trying to get you to try this for a while back in the Silver Millennium." He chirped like an excited little kid. Rei giggled and observed his ways. "Okay so the way I do it is that I channel my inner energy and that is was what allows me to levitate above the ground. Here, sit like me and sit in a position you feel most comfortable in." Jett and Rei sat across from each other, facing each other. He crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees with his middle and ring finger folded into his palms. Rei crossed her legs and interlocked her hands with her thumbs and pink fingers touching each other. She looked over at him. His body began to glow a light blue. His eyes were closed; his blonde hair looked as if a blow dryer was running through it. She couldn't concentrate on her meditation for she was too focused on him.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and dropped back to the ground.

"Come on, Rei. Try it!" He suggested, oblivious to the fact that she was fascinated by him.

"Question though. Why did you glow a blue?"

"Oh, umm… I'm not really sure. I think it has to do with the energy I am channeling from within. I know that when I do it, I am blue. Kaitou is a silver gray like his hair. Zumi is a light green and Nao is a maroon. Come on, now. Let's try you and you may find something with my technique."

"Okay." Rei positioned herself. She closed her eyes and began to clear her mind. She could feel her energy coursing through her veins. It was warm like the fire. She began to feel herself unbound to the earth by gravity.

"There you go, Rei! You're doing it." He cheered for her.

Rei began to concentrate some more. She didn't know exactly what she was seeing, but she saw a figure. It looked like a man and he was fighting a woman. The picture was very vague and cloudy but that was all she could make out. Suddenly, her eyes popped open.

"What did you see, Rei?"

"Two people that appeared to be battling. A man and woman."

"Did you see who they were?"

"No. It was too blurry." She put her hand to her head. Jett knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her back.

"I'm really impressed. You did that no problem your first try. You were glowing a soft red by the way."

"Really? I thought I'd be a purple or something."

"No, not purple. You make red appear to be a very beautiful color." He smiled to her and she gladly accepted his compliment that made a smile for on her face.

* * *

><p><em>"Kunzite, the Knight of purity and affection. I summon you." <em>A voice was heard from within his dream. He was standing in the middle of nothing. All around him was dark and empty.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

_"I want you to take that Silver Crystal and bring it to me. Do it. Do it to save your beloved."_ An image of Minako still in her Sailor Venus uniform appeared before him. She appeared to be badly injured and there were scars on her legs and arms. He tried to run to her but the image disappeared.

"I swear if you continue to hurt her, I will kill you with my bare hands." He growled.

_"Then bring me the Silver Crystal. Why continue to protect it for a pathetic excuse of a princess. All of the bad happening to you is her doing. You're Prince is a fool for falling in love with her and causing all this."_

"I will get it for you." He submitted.

_"Good. Hurry and bring it to me. You know where I am."_ The voice of Queen Metalia disappeared and he awoke from his sleep. He was breathing heavily. He reached over and poured more Scotch into his glass. As he brought the glass to his mouth, he stopped without taking a sip.

"Minako would not want me doing this. I am better than this." He muttered to himself. He got up and walked over to the sink and poured the liquid in his glass down the drain. He set it on the side and proceeded out the door, heading back to the shrine to tell the others what happened to him.

* * *

><p>Kaitou quickly ran up the steps. He at the top of the stairs he found Nao and Makoto sitting romantically with each other. They appeared to be laughing at something and then Nao began to kiss her neck. Kaitou coughed to make his presence known, disrupting their time together.<p>

"Hey, Kaitou!" Nao chirped, happy to see his leader.

"Hey, where's Mamoru or Rei?"

"Umm… I think Rei and Jett are meditating in the prayer room." Makoto replied.

"Okay, thank you." He rushed passed them and proceeded to the prayer room. He pushed open the doors and found Rei and Jett hovering above ground, glowing across from each other.

"Rei! Jett!" He shouted. They fell to the ground and looked over at him.

"Yeah, Kaitou?" Jett replied to his leader.

"I think I know why the darkness is still in me. Queen Metalia is still using me to try and get the Silver Crystal. She came to me in my mind and told me to get the Silver Crystal for her or she will hurt Minako. Have you thought of something to do?"

"I have come up with an idea," Mamoru announced walking into the room. The Silver Crystal was in his hand.

"But Mamoru, we can't give it to her. She will take over the planet."

"It's fine. Please, take it and save her." Kaitou took the stone and gave Mamoru a confused look. Jett and Rei also held a look of bewilderment on their faces. "Go on, you deserve to be happy. Not just me and Usako." Kaitou smiled and Mamoru pat him on the back and instructed him to go.

* * *

><p>If none of you picked this up, Zumi = Zoisite and Nao = Nephrite<p>

Please, leave a review! There's more to come :)


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Kaitou changed into his Shitennou uniform. He held the Silver Crystal in his hand and opened up a portal to the Dark Castle.

"Don't worry, Minako. I'll save you. Just hang on." He muttered to himself before taking a deep breath and walking through.

* * *

><p>"So you just gave him the Silver Crystal like that?" Jett asked Mamoru in great concern.<p>

"Yeah? How could you do that?" Rei screamed.

"Rei, what's going on?" Nao asked, walking in with Makoto.

"He gave Kaitou the Silver Crystal and he went to go save Minako." She plainly stated. Everyone looked at Mamoru.

"Everyone, this is not what it seems." He said to calm their nerves.

In walked Zumi and Ami. After them, Usagi was last to join. On her, the Silver Crystal was visible. Rei ran to her and cradled the crystal in her fingers. A look of confusion took over her face.

"Wait, I don't get what's going on. Can you please explain this, Mamoru?" Rei asked looking at the Prince.

"Well, that's what I've been trying to do. You see, I get visions like Rei but not through meditation or by calling them when I channel energy. I get them at random times; mostly when I sleep. Anyways, I saw Kaitou falling into a deep pit of despair. Without Minako, he would've put us all at risk. He would've stolen the real Silver Crystal and gave it to Queen Metalia, but knowing her motives, she would have brainwashed him and both leaders would be under her control. So I came up with the idea to forge a replica of the real one so I could give it to Kaitou to go and retrieve Minako. However, I don't know what will happen if she finds out it is a fake. This is why we all must hurry and go over there now before she puts both of them under her control."

"Let's go, everyone!" Usagi cried.

Everyone transformed and Jadeite opened a portal to the Dark Castle. One by one they passed through. Jadeite and Mars were last to enter. Jadeite grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Rei."

"Yeah, Jadeite?"

"I just want you to know that I am going to fight alongside you this time. I will try to protect you as best as I can. And if something happens, I just want you to know that… I am glad to have met you again in this lifetime."

"Me too. Come on, let's go and defeat her once and for all." She kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. The two walked through the portal entering the grounds of the Dark Castle.

* * *

><p>Kunzite made his way to the throne room. His heart beat was racing. He breathing increased. A blade was drawn at his side, ready to be put into use. He walked through the long hallway and found himself right outside the room. The doors were large and made of dark stone. He pressed his palms to the handles and pushed the doors open.<p>

"Ah, Kunzite. You've returned." Queen Metalia spoke. Her eyes full of evil were locked on him, following his movement.

"Where is Venus?" He demanded. Her eyes moved and his eyes traveled in the same direction. There she laid. Her body tossed to the side like a rag doll. Her hair disheveled, her sailor uniform filthy. Scars were on her arms and legs. The ribbon that was tied into a bow barely looked like it was holding onto her hair. She looked broken and beaten.

"Ah, ah. Don't take another step. Give me the Silver Crystal and you can have her." She said in a maniacal tone. Kunzite reached into his pocket. He noticed something was off. The crystal is more shinier than it normally was. Then, it hit him. _This is a fake. The Prince knew I was going to ask him for this, so he gave me a replica. Metalia cannot know this so as soon as I give it to her, I have to get Minako and run_. He proceeded towards her. She reached her hand forward, and he placed it on her palms. Her fingers wrapped around it and held it in triumph. "Very well done, Kunzite."

"I always fulfill my missions, Queen Metalia." He stated bowing to her.

"You may go and tend to her." She granted to him.

Kunzite got up and headed to Venus. He knelt down beside her and brushed her hair from her face. Her chest moved slowly. Her breathing was in slow rhythms. Her heart was beating slow and steady. He picked her up in his arms.

"Don't worry, Minako. You are safe now." He whispered to her. She was still unconscious. Kunzite headed to the doors he came from. Suddenly, they were closed shut. He looked over to Metalia.

"Kunzite, do you think I am stupid? This is no Silver Crystal!" The fake stone was crushed in her hands and the bits fell to the floor. She let out a cry of anger. "For this, you and her will die!"

Kunzite gulped and prepared himself for a long battle.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think they are at?" Jupiter asked.<p>

"I can sense him. Follow me." Mars replied. Everyone began running towards the throne room. Jadeite followed closely behind Mars, trying to keep the promise made to her.

"This is the throne room." Jadeite announced. He walked over to push the doors open. "They won't budge." He pressed his ear to the door. "I can hear something in there. Quickly, we have to get this opened!"

"Stand back." Nephrite stepped forward fixing his glove. He pressed his hands to it and pushed. Nothing happened.

"Let me help you out!" Jupiter stepped forward and she pressed her hands on the other side. Still nothing happened. Jupiter channeled her powers to her palms. Electricity began flowing through her fingers. Nephrite and Jupiter pushed really hard. Suddenly, the door flew open.

When everyone stepped forward, they saw that Kunzite was running around the room, quickly throwing orbs of energy at Metalia. He evaded her attacks and tossed more orbs. Sailor Moon and Mars ran over to Venus who was rested on the other side of a pillar, safe from the battle going on in the same room as her. Jupiter and the men made their way into the room, launching their attacks, drawing fire away from Kunzite.

"Mercury, come help us!" Mars called. She scurried over and helped Mars pick her up. They quickly exited the throne room and rested her on the side of the doors.

"She is badly injured." Mercury announced. "Sailor Moon, heal her with the Moon Stick."

"I think she will need more than that. These cuts are really deep and she's already lost a lot of blood." Mars stated.

"Mercury, you have to get the others and use all of your powers to heal her. The Moon Stick can only do so much," Luna instructed Mercury from the control room back in Tokyo. She spoke to her through one of her many blue studs on her ear.

"Okay, Luna," she replied. Mars called Jupiter out of the throne room as the men were still fighting with Metalia.

"Everyone gather around her." Mercury told the others. Venus' head was placed in Sailor Moon's lap. Her right hand in Mars' hand. Her left in Jupiter's. Her feet held by Mercury. One by one they began to chant.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

Each of the Sailor Guardians lit up in their respective colors. Venus' body began to heal. Her cuts and scars vanished. Her face retained color. Her hair shined once again. Her eyes shot opened and she sat up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Venus frantically asked everyone. "Where's Kunzite?"

"He's fighting Metalia!" Mars replied. Venus jumped to her feet and back into the throne room.

"Umm… You're welcome?" Sailor Moon spoke.

"Come on, everyone! Let's join the others!" Jupiter initiated. Everyone hurried back into battle.

Blasts were heard in the throne room. Jadeite stood by Mars, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Moon. He blasted her with his ice beam. Mars launched her fire scrolls. Tuxedo Mask tossed roses and Sailor Moon blasted her with the power from the Moon Stick. Nephrite blew his powers of the wind at Metalia. Jupiter blasted electricity with his wind. Venus blasted her with her Crescent Beam. Kunzite and Zoisite threw exploding orbs at her. Metalia blasted at Kunzite and Zoisite. Mercury jumped and pulled Zoisite and Venus did the same to Kunzite.

"I gotcha, tough guy!" Venus said as they landed back on the floor.

"Are you alright?" He replied to her.

"I'm great. I never felt better!" She jumped back and threw her Crescent Boomerang.

"Damn, I love her." Kunzite said to himself smiling and joined the others.

"How long must we keep fighting?" Nephrite asked.

"Already getting tiring out?" Jupiter teased and blasted a storm of rose petals at Metalia.

"We just need to wear her down so Sailor Moon can get a good shot." Tuxedo Mask replied to the two.

Metalia screamed in frustration. She formed a crystal spears and blasted them out to where everyone was. Mars and Mercury jumped into each other and fell to the floor. They were almost hit when a body shielded the attack.

An evil laughed filled everyone's ears. Tears fell from Mercury's eyes. Zoisite fell to the floor.

"Zoisite…" Mercury sobbed.

"Don't cry… This won't be the last time you see me." His body disintegrated and a zoisite gemstone fell onto the pile. She picked up the stone and Mars quickly grabbed her and jumped behind a pillar. Crystal spears were still flying in the air.

"We must get out of here! She doesn't seem like she'll be lightening up anytime soon." Jadeite called out to everyone. Tuxedo Mask and Kunzite nodded. "You guys hurry and get out of here while I try to fend her off."

"What? No!" Mars cried out. Jadeite quickly sprinted to her. He grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When he pulled back, he wiped a tear falling from her eyes.

"I have to do this. I said I would protect you. Please don't argue with me and go."

"You are very foolish." She sobbed.

"I know. And Rei… I love you." He kissed her forehead and jumped back. He began blasting Metalia with his ice beam. He got her in the face and the flying crystals ceased for the moment. Kunzite quickly ran out and opened a portal back to Tokyo. One by one they ran through it. Mars and Kunzite were still on the other side.

"Jadeite, come on you can make it!" Kunzite called to him.

"Hurry!" Mars called. Jadeite quickly ran. Kunzite jumped through the portal. Metalia cleared her face. She readied some more spears. Mars stood before the portal. The last thing she felt was a push and she fell into it.

When she got up and turned around, she was back at the shrine. The portal was closing and the last thing she saw was his body falling to the floor.

* * *

><p>Okay so those of you that left a review, you called it! It was a fake crystal lol. I felt I had to publish as fast as I could, because I was getting many messages in my inbox about Chapter 13 so yeahhh xD In other news, I came up with a way to make this last as long as possible for you avid readers out there!<p>

Don't be afraid to leave a review or leave something in my inbox!

Thanks for reading! :)


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Mars was crying heavily. Everyone was standing around her. Mercury held her and cried with her. Mercury was quickly pulling herself together. Mars on the other hand was barely holding on. Sailor Moon embraced her friends and mourned their losses. Jupiter rested her head into Nephrite's chest. She was sobbing for she felt bad for her friends. Nephrite was getting watery eyed. He tangled his arms around her waist. Tuxedo Mask stood apart from them. He silently mourned the loss of two of his trusted men. He took his hat and mask off. He was frozen in his stance for he was not sure if Mars and Mercury needed anymore crying around them. He just stayed silent.

Kunzite tightly held onto Venus. Tears could not fall from his eyes. Venus looked up at him. She saw him holding back so she stood on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered into his ear.

"It's okay to mourn. They were good men and they fell honorably." She stroked the back of his head. "It's okay. I am here." She began to hear his sniffles. Her shoulder was starting to feel wet. Still, he made no sound. They stood like that for some time. Kunzite lifted his head from her shoulder. Venus wiped away his tears and formed a kindhearted smile to him. He knew that she would be there for him, and his appreciation for her grew more and more.

Eventually, all tears dried. Everyone was in their civilian forms. Ami and Rei eventually pulled themselves together. Everyone was joined in a room at the shrine. However, Minako and Kaitou sat on the porch outside in calm night.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him. He held her hand in his.

"Strangely, I feel empowered. Yes, I still mourn the loss of Jadeite and Zoisite but their loss has brought me great strength and determination to defeat her even more."

"That's good. I hope their loss has brought greater strength to Rei and Ami as well. As leader of the Senshi, if they are going to express their sorrow, then they are no help in battle. I know that is cruel of me to say, but my priority is still to my Princess."

"I know. You are a strong leader. I admire that about you, Minako."

"I have to be. If I am not, then who will?"

"Part of being leader is having to make tough decisions and giving up part of yourself for your mission. However, in lives like ours, we are bound to lose those close to us."

"All the reason that this is a tough life to live."

"But you are the reason, I keep going."

"But what about your mission?"

"I know my mission. However, falling in love with you became an unplanned part of it." Minako looked up at him, her heart raced. " Endymion would risk his life for Serenity. And I will do the same for you. You are the best thing in my life. Past, present, and all the other ones after that. I will die over and over for you, because Minako, my life is worthless without you in it."

She grabbed his face and pulled it to hers. Their kiss was passionate and as honest as could be. Minako did not remember him speak words of his emotions before but she was glad that he shared them with her now.

"Kaitou, I'm truly happy you shared that with me. I love you, too." She nestled into him and both of them looked into the sky, happy to have finally got their feelings out. A great weight has been lifted off their chests.

* * *

><p>Nao and Kaitou have been plotting for hours to take down Metalia. They know her strengths and how much stamina she had. However, much time has passed for any of them to decide on a solid, full-proof strategy.<p>

"She is growing stronger by the moment. I really don't know how long we can hold off for her to be taken down." Nao stated in a frustrated manner.

"There has to be a way. No such force is almighty powerful." Kaitou agreed.

"I cannot concentrate. We have been at this for hours and each plan that we've thought of has a way of being overruled."

"I think you should take a break." Makoto spoke, leaning on the door frame.

"We can't. We have to think of a way to stop her so she doesn't claim anymore lives. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do." Nao objected to her suggestion.

"Fine. Then, why don't you show us how to defend ourselves, because I know I am as good of a fighter as you." She challenged. Kaitou saw what she was trying to do and mentally applauded her for it.

_Nao seems to concentrate when he's training so maybe they can help us come up with a plan of attack._ Kaitou thought.

"I think she is calling you out, Nao. If you really don't find the girls fit to protect themselves when they are fighting alongside with us, how about you show them how to fight?" Kaitou coolly suggested.

"Yeah, Nao. I'd like to see what you can bring to the table. I'll be your first opponent." Minako said as she entered through the door. She winked over in Kaitou's direction. He was a little off put by her contribution to this, but he would not intervene unless he felt that Nao was playing too rough.

"Okay, leader of the Sailor Senshi. I'll take you up on that." Nao smirked for he was beginning to underestimate her already. Little did he know that Kaitou personally trained Minako while he was under the manipulation of Beryl.

* * *

><p>Everyone else joined outside in the courtyard of the shrine. All were ready for a day of training. Nephrite stood in the middle the practice ground while the others were seated on the porch. All were dressed in their uniforms. They were all in for a long day. Kunzite stood against the pillar. He calmly awaited for Minako to come out.<p>

"Well, where is she?" Nephrite asked from his spot.

"I'm right here!" Venus descended from one of the nearby trees. She was dressed in her Sailor Senshi outfit. In her hand, the Holy Sword was drawn. Nephrite smirked and drew out his blade. Kunzite focused his eyes. He wondered what Venus was up to, because he specifically told her that Nephrite is skilled with the blade.

"About time!" Nephrite stated.

"Sorry, I just couldn't do a thing with my hair," Venus flung her hair back and this brought a smile to Kunzite's face.

Nephrite flung himself at her. He thrust forward but Venus dodged and evaded his attack. Swords clunked and clanked before everyone watching. Sailor Moon cheered for Venus. Nephrite has been unsuccessful so far at trying to land a move in. Venus neither flinched nor showed fear. She blocked and dodged all of her attacks. This impressed Kunzite that she has lasted this long against him, convincing him that he has taught her well like all his other students. Nephrite grew frustrated. The more his frustration grew, the faster he tired out. When Venus found the opportunity to strike, she took it. Nephrite thirsted at her one more time and took a while to catch his breath. When he turned around, Venus grabbed his sword with her Love Me Chain and thrust her sword forward with the tip mere millimeters from his nose. Kunzite clapped in astonishment. Mamoru joined in as well.

"Very well done, Venus," Kunzite congratulated.

"How… Wait, you trained her! That's cheating!" Nephrite objected.

"No, I told her the fast way to take you out was kicking you behind your thighs. It's not my fault you haven't been keeping up with your cardio to maintain stamina. She came up with that on her own."

"Yes, I did." Venus replied in satisfaction. Jupiter walked over to Nephrite and helped him up.

"Come on, big guy. When you're rested, I'll kick your butt next." She teased and he giggled at the idea.

"Kunzite, I want to challenge you." Mars rose from her seat. He looked at her in surprise.

"Umm… Sure. Why me though?"

"You are the leader of the Shitennou. You trained every one of them. I want to test my skills, because if given the chance, I will kill Metalia."

"Mars, you are being driven by anger and revenge. I will happily train you but you must always have a clear head. If Metalia can find a weakness, she wil exploit it, costing you your life."

"I know. Now, are you going to stand there and talk or are we going to fight?" She casted flames from her palms and stood in battle stance. Kunzite made his formation and prepared to fight. Mars darted forward. She threw punch after punch. One made contact with Kunzite's chest but he stood firm. Mars jumped into the air and formed great balls of fire. Venus saw that Kunzite was still out of breath to notice her readying for another attack. Quickly, she grabbed her Love Me Chain from her waist and wrapped it around Mars and pulled her to the ground.

"Enough!" She ordered Mars who was struggling in the chain.

"I wasn't going to – "

"I said enough!" Venus cut off Mars. "He is right; you are not of sound mind. Therefore, you are not equipped to fight. If you didn't notice, he was holding back."

"How?" Venus released Mars from her chain. Venus jumped in front of her and swooped her leg above the floor and Mars fell to the ground.

"You protect the waist up and pay little attention waist down." Venus flipped her hair, picked up her sword and jumped into the trees. Kunzite walked over to Mars and helped her up.

"You know she means well. She is only trying to look out for the rest of you."

"She's really letting the leader business get to her head."

"No, you don't mean that. Look, I know you miss him. I miss him, too. But he wouldn't want you to behave foolishly in serious matters." Kunzite stared at Mars. His words got to her for her eyes changed from anger to calmness.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She apologized. He nodded.

"Nephrite, are you rested up? Since you lack stamina, how about we play a game of capture? So everyone can gain some speed." Kunzite declared. Nephrite obeyed his request and jumped into the trees. One by one all leaped and tried to catch Nephrite. Kunzite jumped to the rooftops where he found Venus polishing her sword.

"I think she is fine now. I had a productive talk with her." He said, taking a seat next to Venus.

"That's good." She nonchalantly replied.

"Are you alright?" Venus sighed.

"I am just trying to look out for everyone. I think the loss of two people is really weighing on me more to protect everyone I care about. I just need a long vacation from here when this is done."

"Then let's take one. Just you and me?"

"Sure, I'd like that." Venus smiled at her beloved.

* * *

><p>"Are you all tired out, yet?" Kunzite asked.<p>

"Yes, now can we take a break?" Jupiter panted. Kunzite let out a laugh.

"Funny. That was just a warm up. Now, I am going to teach all of you how to watch out for one another." Kunzite declared and everyone sighed. Luna, Artemis, and Venus sat on the roof of the temple, spectating the others. "Okay, so I will stand here and launch attacks at all of you, but no one can attack back. If you see that someone around you is going to be hit, I want you to grab them out of harm's way." Kunzite got into position in the center of the training ground and the others stood in position around him. Kunzite formed orbs in his hands and began to fling them out to his students. "this will help you all gain awareness and agility. Both are very useful in battling an enemy like Metalia." Kunzite announced as he threw orbs at the men and women.

"Kunzite has a very useful and efficient way of training." Artemis stated.

"Yes, I agree. I wish we would've taught our girls how to train like this in the beginning." Luna commented.

"I think Artemis did a good job of training me. There were some many affairs that we solved before finding all of you." Venus added.

"Yeah, but your natural agility and acrobatic skills did help you when you first started out." Artemis mentioned. Venus though back of how she used to play volleyball. Her interest in sports really helped to her advantage, helping her develop her unique fighting style.

* * *

><p>"Okay, how are all of you feeling?" Kunzite asked everyone. They were still trying to catch their breaths.<p>

"I'm feeling great! What else do you got?" Sailor Moon finally answered.

"Ha, ha. I know you're tired, Princess. Don't worry, we are done for today. Now, everyone rest up and we will continue again tomorrow. Bright and early." Kunzite walked over to the porch steps where Venus was standing.

"Very well done today, Kunzite. I feel that everyone was challenged to their limits under your leadership." She began.

"Thank you, Venus. I like to make sure all my people are in top shape." He held his head high in satisfaction.

"And are you in top shape yourself?" She tested him.

"Come over to my apartment later and have dinner and you can find out." He walked Venus, leaving her speechless. Her heart began to race again.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Happy New Years' Eve! I hope you all have a wonderful year ahead :)<p>

I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope it helps you all image what it would be like if the Senshi and 2 of the Shitennou trained together. Yes, I know that it sucked having Jadeite and Zoisite perish in the last chapter, but don't worry I have it all figured out! I really liked writing more about Venus and Kunzite and developing their relationship. I'm still having the feels from all the Shitennou being killed off by Metalia in Act 12 of Sailor Moon Crystal. I seriously cannot wait for the final episode of the Dark Kingdom Arc this Saturday!

Has anyone else seen the preview for season 2? I'm super excited for that too!

Also, in other news, I'm thinking of starting a new story after this. I just can't decide if I should make it Chibiusa-based or Mars/Jadeite-based (since Sailor Mars is my favorite).


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

After talking a little, Minako decided to go and take a shower. When she left, Kaitou wrote his address on a sticky note and left it on the door. He went to grab some food before he headed to his apartment. He wanted to have a good, calm night with Minako. Some alone time with each other is what they both need to relieve some of the feelings of stress. He also picked up a bottle of sparkling apple cider too so their evening would be somewhat fancy.

On his way to his apartment building, he passed a flower shop. _Hmm… Maybe I should get her a bouquet? No, that's too much. I think I should just stick with one flower._ He thought to himself. He traveled up and down the aisles and found a perfect red rose that was still in a delicate bud. _Perfect!_

Kaitou pulled his key out of his pocket and pushed it into the hole. After unlocking it, he proceeded inside. He set his bags on the table and looked for a nice, thin vase for the flower that he was going to give her. He pulled out the boxes of takeout food one by one and placed them into more presentable serving dishes. Beef yakisoba was laid onto a nice tray. The simple assortment of sushi was carefully arranged into a nice dish. The miso soup was still warm so he put it into a pot with low heat, so it would still remain warm. Two place settings were set on the table and a few small candles were lit near the vase with the flower.

Everything looked perfect. He went to his room to go freshen up until Minako arrived.

* * *

><p>Minako got out of her shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and left the bathroom. When she passed the door, she saw an address written on the sticky note. <em>Kaitou, must've left this. Hmm… I mean I guess I'll go over there. I hope he has food because I am hungry!<em> Minako smiled to herself and went to go change. It was a little cold outside so she put on a light blue button up and a black skirt. Next, she put on a canary colored sweater and black knee-high socks. She looked for her flats but found black booties instead.

She brushed her long, golden hair several times and then secured her hair back. She tied the red ribbon into it and gave herself a quick check in the mirror. After feeling satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her Venus pen, communicator, and the sticky note and left.

Walking down the streets made her feel nervousness grow in her stomach. Suddenly, a grumble roared from her tummy. _Wow, I am starving. I should really get to Kaitou's soon._

* * *

><p>Kaitou emerged from his bathroom with a towel around his waist. He heard a knock at his door. He looked through his peephole and saw Minako. <em>Crap! I'm not dressed! Ughhh….<em>

"Hello, Kaitou?" She knocked and called through the door.

"Coming!" He quickly ran to the door, unlocked it, and ran to his room. "You can come in! I am just putting some clothes on!"

Minako walked in. This is the first time that she was going to be truly alone with him. She surveyed his apartment. Much to her expectations, she found his place very tidy. He saw a light coming from a room. The door was cracked open. She saw clothes being tossed around.

"Knock, knock, knock," she said, announcing her entry and slowly peered through the door. She saw Kaitou. He was wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt. She felt her face blush. His body was something to look at. A finely chiseled torso, defined muscles, a small v formation near is waistline.

"Sorry, I just got out of the shower," he let out a small laugh. He seemed to not be phased by her presence. He finally settled with a light gray tshirt. Minako noticed how he filled out that shirt quite nicely.

"That's fine. How long have you been waiting?"

"Oh, about two hours at the most."

"Sorry for making you wait for so long!"

"Don't worry about it. You look very nice by the way."

"Thank you," she blushed.

"You're welcome. Are you hungry? I picked up some food on my way here."

"Yes, I am! Thank you so much. I was so hungry!"

Kaitou led Minako over to the dining table with everything laid out. Her face drew a smile as he pulled a chair out for her. She kindly took a set and scooted in. Kaitou walked over to where the vase was and pulled out the flower. He made his way back to her and knelt down to her.

"Here, Minako. I wanted to get you a flower. It's pretty just like you."

She took it from him and planted a light, swift kiss on his cheek.

"Why thank you, Kaitou. This is very sweet. I hope you don't think I am not being rude but why did you want me to come over here?"

"Well, I noticed that we have both been under great stress lately and I just wanted to have this little dinner date to take your mind off of it."

Minako felt lucky to have him in her life. But she was a little caught off guard by him casually using the word _date_ like that. He seemed to have noticed this.

"Are you alright, Minako? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no. Everything is fine."

"Are you sure? I can tell when you are lying?"

"Fine… I'm just a little surprised you called this a _date_. That's all."

"Is that not what this is supposed to be called?"

"Well, I suppose."

"Good, because my intentions were to make this a date." He smirked at her. Minako was beginning to feel uneasy. Probably from the butterflies she was getting in the pit of her stomach. _Boy, I'm in for a long evening._ She thought.

* * *

><p>Kaitou served the food and Minako happily ate it. Both were getting on the same page. The butterflies in Minako's stomach disappeared and she found herself opening up even more to Kaitou. She fed him a few pieces of sushi and shared many laughs. Kaitou opened the bottle of juice and poured some in a glass. Minako when to go and get a couple ice cubes. On top of the fridge, she saw a bottle of Scotch mostly gone.<p>

"Hey Kaitou, why don't we drink this?" She joked. He quickly went up to her and grabbed it from her hands.

"No, you're too young."

"What's wrong? I was only joking. How did you get that anyways?"

"Never mind that. We are not going to drink any alcohol."

"Kaitou, you are not that much older than I. You are like the same age as Mamoru." She paused. "What's wrong?" He looked away from her. She walked up to him, grabbed the bottle and put it near the sink. Her back was against the counter and he still wasn't looking. "Kaitou, please tell me. What is wrong?" He looked at her.

"Fine, that bottle. I stole it on my way home. Got it the day you were… gone."

"Why would you get this?" She asked in a sincere, caring tone.

"I was frustrated. You were gone and everyone seemed to care more about the Princess than you. It's like you didn't matter to anyone else. No one was doing anything to try and get you back. Mamoru tried but his love and caring instinct for Usagi overtook him. I just wanted you back." He sighed and she caressed his face in her soft hands.

"Hey, it is alright now. I was doing my job, making sure Usagi and the Silver Crystal are safe. I am not a priority. We have our own duties to fulfill. I am back and I am fine, because you saved me. And I'd like to thank you now, since I didn't before."

"Yes, you are a priority. You matter the world to me. It just hurt me that no one besides me wanted to do something to get you back."

"Remember what I told you before? Our jobs are to make sure the royals are out of harm's way. In this life we have, we must prioritize even if that means putting our own lives and safety at risk."

"I know, but I just care for you so much. I must protect over you as well as Mamoru. Because you matter the world to me." Kaitou let out a breath and pulled her into a passionate, lustful kiss. After getting a taste of her mouth, he lifter her up onto the counter and continued to kiss her.

Being at nearly the same level, brought comfort to him. Sometimes, he didn't like how short she was, but still adored her either way. He continued to press against her body. Before he knew it, she had her legs wrapped around his waist. His fingers ran through her soft hair and she felt her fingers lifting up his shirt. He picked her up again and headed for the bedroom.

As soon as he set her down on the soft sheets, she pulled his shirt off. She lay in the bed and he began to crawl on her. She was getting enveloped by his touch. She felt heat building in her body. Suddenly, he pulled from her. She sat up and scooted over behind him. She draped her arms over him and kissed his cheeks. She got the idea, so they did not speak of it. She grazed her hands over the shirtless part of his body. Her fingers grazed over his abdominal area. She felt his body tense up. _He is so dashing that he doesn't even know._ She thought. Minako tickled his sides and he giggled like a little boy. He fell on is back to the bed and Minako set herself down beside him. Minako loved how boyish he could be. He seemed so strong and put together, but in moments where it was just them two, he let down his guard and loosened up. She loved seeing him so calm and happy.

"Thank you," she spoke to him.

"For what?"

"For this wonderful night. For planning all this. For saving me. For just being here."

"No problem," he grabbed her hand. "Want to sleep over?"

"Sure, but can I get some pajamas. I really don't want to sleep in a skirt and these stockings."

"Why? I'd like that."

"Ha, ha."

"Okay, hold on." He grabbed bottoms that matched her sweater. She got up and quickly changed. She changed out of her skirt, stockings, and the shirt she wore under her sweater. When she left the bathroom, he wasn't in his room.

In his living room, he was couched in front of the tv.

"What are you doing, Kaitou?"

"I'm setting up a movie. If you want to watch one?"

"Sure, as long as it's a comedy!"

"Okay. Get seated on the couch and ill heat up some popcorn. This is going to be a fun little sleepover," he smiled and she did as he told.

Minako looked forward to the rest of the night as she nestled herself into the couch and waited for Kaitou to return with the popcorn.


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

The next morning came. Minako woke up to the sound of soft snoring. She lifted her head up and saw Kaitou with most of the blanket. His face and body were towards her and his mouth slightly opened. A couple of his hairs were in his face. _That's adorable. The way he sleeps makes him look like an innocent child. _

Minako looked over at the clock where it read 6:15 AM. She set the alarm on it for 7:00 and grabbed some of the blanket and scooted closer to him. She felt his arm drape over her and pull her body closer to his. Her head fit under the crook of his neck and she rested her face into his bare chest. She wrapped her arm around his side. _He can be my bear until that alarm goes off._ And like that she fell back asleep for about 45 more minutes.

* * *

><p>A buzzing sound woke up Kaitou from his relaxing sleep. The smell of sweet flowers lingered and kissed the forehead of its source. He loved how she clung onto his body like a stuffed animal. She stirred in her sleep and gently woke her up.<p>

"Wake up, sunshine."

"Ugh… Just a little longer."

"Come on. We have to meet the others in a bit for training."

She grunted and nestled tighter to him. He placed soft pecks on her face and encouraged her even more to wake up.

"Okay, okay. I'm awake." She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good. Let's get going."

Kaitou and Minako transformed into their uniforms and had a friendly race back to the shrine. The warm sun beat down on Venus' face. The cool breeze flowed through her hair. The sound of chirping birds calmed her mind. The natural beauty around her made her morning all worth the early rise. Finally, she got to the shrine and Kunzite was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes, I beat him," she congratulated herself. She heard a laugh and looked to the roof.

"I got here mere seconds ago. You're slacking," she curled a mocking smile on his face.

"There you two are," Luna said as she emerged from the door. Artemis followed behind her.

"You two are already up? Where are the others?" Venus asked the two.

"They should be showing up any minute," Artemis replied in a suspicious tone.

Nephrite and Jupiter emerged from the trees and blasted towards Venus and Kunzite. Mist formed around their view, which Venus concluded that Mercury had created this. Fireballs headed towards them. Kunzite grabbed Venus and leaped onto the rooftop. The fog lifted and the others stood in battle-ready stances, looking around for Kunzite and Venus.

"On my mark, we will attack them from above," Kunzite directed Venus. She nodded in agreement. "Now!" The two jumped down. Kunzite dispersed mini exploding orbs and Venus shouted "Love Chain Encircle" clearing a space for them to land on the way down. When Kunzite turned around to check if Venus was fine, he was captivated by something far greater.

She skin glowed in the same brightness as her long, beautiful hair, which swayed delicately in the wind. Her expression was fierce. Her eyes were ones of strength and ambition. She stood firm and feminine, like some sort of Amazon. Compared to her gentle nature when they were alone, this was a side of her that he enjoyed to look at. The moment was cut short when Tuxedo Mask whacked him with his stick.

"Kunzite! I'm sorry! I thought you were paying attention!" He apologized. Everyone stopped. All eyes were on him. He felt embarrassed. He had to think of something to say.

"It's fine. It was my fault for not being aware… What are we doing? Come on, let's continue," he announced in a hearty tone. Eyes were still on him.

"Ummm… I think he is still trying to wake up. Can we take 5?" Venus asked in a concerning tone for Kunzite. Artemis and Luna nodded and everyone backed off. Venus walked over to Kunzite and helped him up.

"What was that about, general?"

"Oh… Nothing. I just didn't have my coffee this morning that's all," he lightly laughed. Venus looked at him funny.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay." She said in a confused tone. She got up and walked inside the house.

"Didn't have your morning coffee, huh?" Nephrite mocked him.

"Shut up."

"So tell me, where were you and her last night anyways?"

"We ate dinner at my apartment and she slept over."

"Oh, interesting."

"Yes, we spent our time together in private. Have you taken Makoto out anywhere? Or do you think she will stay with you because you constantly shower her with affection?"

"What are you talking about? She loves me. We are destined for each other like how Mamoru and Usagi are."

"Well, I am just trying to help you out. Makoto is the type who needs substance in a relationship besides just that lovey-dovey feeling. You should really take her out on a date or something. We both remember how long you two lasted in the Silver Millennium." Kunzite left Nephrite to join the others inside.

After a long and intense training day, Kunzite felt that everyone has made great progress. Especially, Mercury who usually has more defensive rather than offensive attacks. Mars found out a way to channel her anger of losing Jadeite in a more useful way. He didn't approach her about this earlier but he saw her sobbing behind the tree in the back of the temple. He didn't think she needed comforting so he let her be. Venus whipped Sailor Moon into fightable shape. She developed some agility and speed. Tuxedo Mask was almost to Nephrite's level of combat skill, which is something that didn't really surprise Kunzite because he should be able to fight since he's the Prince of Earth. It was intriguing to him to find out that Tuxedo Mask can draw energy from the Earth, which is beneficial to when he needs to heal. Jupiter and Venus went a couple rounds. Both came out pretty even but Jupiter was a little better in size comparison to Venus.

After the sun had set, everyone changed back into their civilian forms. The girls went to the arcade for video games, milkshakes, and to see how Andrew was. Kaitou was not very fond of this idea, because he felt Motoki posed a threat to his building relationship with Minako. Minako brushed him off and reassured his doubts with a lustful kiss in front of everyone before leaving, no doubt confirming to all that they were indeed a couple. With that, he held a stupid grin on his face for the rest of the night.

"Kaitou, are you sure you don't want to join us?" Mamoru asked him once again. He and Nao were going to watch some action movie for a small guy's night.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go back to my place and relax. I'm kind of tired from today. If you and Nao want to drop or something after the movie, feel free to come over," Kaitou offered.

"Okay, sure! See you later then," Mamoru agreed.

Kaitou walked off in the moonlight until his peace was disturbed by a familiar force.

* * *

><p>Hi all! It feels like forever since I've updated... I've been having a writer's block so I've been watching some anime to get creative ideas flowing through my mind. Have any of you watched Blue Spring Ride or Say, I Love You? Those two are about 12-13 episodes and I recommend them if you guys want to watch something. My all time favorite was Myself; Yourself which is also short.<p>

By the way, I think this story is probably going to end in 2-3 more chapters. I'm working on two new stories right now, but I want to get at least 5 chapters already written before I publish. One is based on Rei x Jadeite and the other is about Chibiusa's teenage years in 30th Century Crystal Tokyo.


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Kaitou was walking through the park until a pinging pain pierced him. He stumbled over when his hand caught the ledge of the fountain. The moon was clear in the sky until clouds casted a barrier over the moon. He put a hand to his head in hopes of trying to soothe the pain. It was growing unbearable, bringing him to his knees. His vision turned red and everything around him was in the shade of scarlet.

He felt his body rise to his feet, but not by his control. His body oriented itself to the fountain, once again without voluntary action. Suddenly, a mirror of water formed itself in front of him.

_What is going on? Why can't I move? I need to get out of this now. _

"Kunzite," a familiar voice spoke, "don't even bother trying."

_Metalia? _

"Yes, it is me."

_What did you do to me?_

"Part of your mind is mine to control. That part of it that you found out is still vulnerable to my manipulation."

_I thought I rid myself of you._

"That is untrue. I did this to you long before. Don't try to break it because it is impossible."

_I will never stop trying to fight you._

"You are a fool then. It is no use." She let out a humorous cackle.

_What do you even want from me, you witch. _

"Isn't it obvious? I wish for the Silver Crystal. Have you forgotten my goal so easily?"

_Well, keep wishing. You will never get it. _

"You very are simple minded, Kunzite. That is why you will get it for me."

_Again, keep wishing._

"If I keep wishing, I will get it. Now, it looks like my wishing has paid off. Anyways, if you didn't know, you are unwilling going to do my bidding. However, consciously you are free to see what you will involuntarily have to do. Think of it as a front row seat to my world domination."

_You truly are a demon. I will be first to laugh when your plan horribly fails. They will find out about you and you will be destroyed._

"Silly, silly Kunzite. Has love made you an idiot? You're just going to have to sit back and watch everything yourself. They will not find me out because you will not say anything. Like I told you before, your mind is conscious but your actions are not of your control, unless I allow that to be possible." The laughing ceased when the water mirror fell back into the fountain. Kaitou knocked out and awoke to knocking. He was back at his apartment on his couch with half a bottle of liquor on the coffee table.

"Kaitou, are you there? It's us." Nao called through the door. He walked over to answer it.

"Yeah, sorry. I fell asleep for a bit." He was really confused. He couldn't remember anything since he left the shrine.

"We brought some snacks," Mamoru held the bag up a little. Kaitou let them inside and they proceeded to his kitchen to lay the contents of the bag out.

_When did I get here? All I remember was leaving the shrine. Oh, man. I should really get rid of that alcohol. I'm kind of scared to think what Minako would do if she came here right now._

"What do you guys want to do?" Kaitou asked.

"Do you have a deck of cards? We could play a friendly game of poker or something?" Mamoru suggested. Nao's phone began to ring. He fished it out of his pocket and answered. Kaitou heard his tone change. It got really sweet and tender. He figured it was Makoto.

"Nao, come on. We are about to start playing!" Mamoru called out to him.

"If that's Makoto, ask her if she wants to come over," Kaitou said. _Where did that come from? I wasn't even considering the offer for her to come over. _

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." _No!_ _What the hell? Okay, there is something seriously wrong right now. Fuck, I remember now. _

"Okay, she said that she and Usagi will be over pretty soon."

"Okay, I'm going to bring some of the snacks out." _Shit. What do I do now? I can't control my body. I hope that they won't fall into any danger nor do I hope I hurt anyone._

* * *

><p>"Minako, are you sure you don't want to come? Kaitou is going to be there," Usagi egged.<p>

"Well, of course he will be there. It is his apartment. Anyways, I wanted to hang out with Rei and Ami. You know, to see how they're holding up." Minako replied. Rei and Ami were sharing a laugh with Makoto a short distance from them.

"Okay, then. Makoto and I will just see you guys tomorrow." Usagi and Makoto eventually left and the three headed to the shrine.

"So what is it that you wanted to show me, Rei?" Minako asked. They walked into the shrine's prayer room. Rei grabbed a match and lit a fit in the pit.

"So, here's what I've been doing while the rest of you were asleep in the middle of the night or somewhere else. When we came back from the Dark Kingdom, I couldn't come to terms with Jett and Zumi being completely gone. That night when I fell asleep, he came to me in a dream. He told me to pray in the way he showed me to see him. So I did it. And I saw him. He told me that his physical form was destroyed so he and Zumi cannot return to this lifetime."

"Rei, you can't be messing around with stuff like this. This is unnatural. I know you don't want to accept the fact that he's gone, but that doesn't mean that you should live your life devoted to a ghost… even if you have the ability to speak to the supernatural."

"But I don't want him to be gone…" she spoke in a low, soft tone while facing the ground. "Tell her Ami! Tell her that this isn't wrong. You miss him too don't you? Say something, instead of standing there!" Rei lashed out. Ami's eyes went wide. This was the first time that she's ever been scolded. Shocks ran through her body and she just looked at Rei.

"Ami, just ignore her. This has nothing to do with you." Minako spoke to Ami, breaking her fixation on Rei who was still heated. The two continued to spit back and forth. Ami was growing uneasy and then she finally snapped.

"Enough! Just stop arguing… please," she began to sob. "I see where you both are coming from. Minako, you still have your love in this life. We don't. And Rei, I understand that you're still hurting, but what about me. I've been crying myself to sleep since we came back. So you're not the only one who is suffering. I may not have been able to see Zumi like you see Jett but I can feel him. As if he never left. I am not going to waste this life on something that is out of my control. He wouldn't want me to live my days heartbroken and in sorrow. He would want me to live this life as I wish… And I know, Jett wouldn't want that for you either. We are women who have lost, but we still have a duty to fulfill for Usagi."

Rei sighed. She took in Ami's words and pacified herself. She apologized to both girls. After a few more hours of talking, Minako got both to truly open up about their feelings for their lost ones. She tried to ease their pains to the best of her ability. Although they were not completely content by the late hours, Minako felt that she has helped them enough so that they can find the rest of their ways. Minako understood that Rei does possess supernatural abilities and if she were put in the same situation, she'd probably do the same, jumping at the first chance of hope that the love of her life was still able to be with her. However, Minako could not let herself be consumed by mere superstition.

Her duty was to her Princess and love was never part of the mission, no matter how much she wanted it to be.

* * *

><p>Hello all! Sorry for taking awhile to post. I was caught up in other things. I started writing two other stories and I'm still in conflict of which one I should devote more of my time to. The trouble I am having with both is finding that "hook" to capture interest. I don't want it to feel like interest has to build the more time you invest into reading it, ultimately losing a lot of readers. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update sometime soon!<p> 


End file.
